What's Up with the New Guy?
by Alibooboo
Summary: Rated M for language & sexy times. It's Senior Year at McKinley High. A new friend appears that makes Rachel's heart flutter. I don't own Glee but wish I did. Reviews are highly appreciated. Rachel/OC
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at fan fic, please be kind. Rated M for future sexy times but right now it's pretty tame. It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Old friends come back and a new friend appears that makes Rachel's heart flutter. I don't own Glee but wish I did.

Chapter 1

Rachel woke up early on the first day of senior year. She had to make sure everything was perfect to see her friends after a long summer away at a camp in New York for Broadway hopefuls. Since Karofsky graduated, Kurt was coming back to McKinley for his senior year and all of the original Glee members would be together, well except Matt but he never sang anyway.

Rachel straightened her plaid skirt and her white button down shirt. She wasn't scared of wearing white now since Karofsky was gone and the Glee Club won Nationals. Slushies were just a thing if the past. In fact, during the last week of school, Azimio brought her a grape one to drink on a hot day. She pulled up in her Toyota Prius and saw a motorcycle parked in her normal spot. She scoffed at the fact that someone would dare park in her Gold Star parking space. She quickly found another space and headed into school.

Kurt ran up to her, "Rachel, you look great. How was New York? Tell me all about it! We are going to rule Glee this year. Allies right? No more of this cut throat BS for solos. So tell me! Any cute guys? Any cute girls? C'mon!"

"Sheesh Kurt, just because Santana and I had a drunken spin the bottle make out session doesn't mean I am into girls. Slow down, you are starting to sound like Rachel Berry! And yes, I meant that as a compliment. There were a few cute guys but none that could keep up with me in the vocal department so they weren't worth my time. What about you? How was your summm….." and that's when she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

Alex Bloom walked down the hall on the first day of school at McKinley High. His lean 5 foot 10 inch frame was dressed in a blue Indianapolis Colts Peyton Manning jersey with some loose jeans. His shaggy brown hair was sticking out of the sides of his backwards Colts hat and his eyes were about as blue as his jersey. He stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the hallway to look at his schedule.

"Move it dude." Puck said with a shove that sent Alex sideways into a locker. He adjusted his backpack and just scowled at the mohawked boy walking past.

"Who is that?" Rachel whispered to Kurt.

Kurt replied, "I have no idea but he's…"

"Beautiful" and Rachel walked toward the new boy. "Hi. I am Rachel Berry. You look lost. Can I help you find your class? " and she flashed her million dollar smile and was thankful for the extra swish of Listerine she decided to use this morning.

"Well hello Rachel Berry." Alex said in his calm voice. "My god, this girl is gorgeous," he thought to himself. "Um, I am Alex, Alex Bloom and I am looking for Mr. Shuster's AP Spanish 5 class."

"That's Mr. Schuester like rooster because he's a little cocky if I do say so myself. But I am headed there too. Let's walk together." as she linked her arm into his and the couple walked past Kurt as Rachel turned around and mouthed the word "WOW" to Kurt.

"Clase, I know most of you know each other but we have a new student joining us this year. Alex, will you come up and tell us a little bit about yourself " Mr. Schuester said.

"Ummm. Hello. My name is Alex Bloom. I'm from Indianapolis. I love the Colts if you can't tell. I also like playing football and singing. I just got a motorcycle for my 17th birthday. My mothers and I moved to Lima because my mom has a new job as the HR director at Lima Memorial and my mother is working on her Masters at OSU-Lima.

"Welcome, Alejandro. Go ahead and take a seat by Rachel" Mr. Schue replied.

"Sure, but Mr. Schuester, ummm my name is Alex, not Alejandro okay?" Alex said as he sat down near Rachel.

"No problema. Now partner up and talk with your partner about what you did during the summer" the teacher instructed.

"Alex, will you partner with me?" Rachel asked.

"It would be my honor, Ms. Berry." Alex replied as he smiled at the beautiful girl. She began telling him about her time in camp and how she was able to help the Wicked cast with dress rehearsals.

"Wow, Defying Gravity is one of my favorite songs." Alex interrupted.

"Really! So tell me more about you, Alex Bloom. Wait, Bloom? Are you Jewish? Sorry to be so forward. I am Jewish and there aren't too many of us here in Lima." Rachel said.

"Well, my mother is Jewish but my mom and I aren't really religious. That doesn't bother you does it? That I have two moms because if it does, I will need a different partner." Alex said.

"Not at all, I have two dads! My daddy is Jewish but my dad is Methodist." Rachel exclaimed.

"Ah, that's pretty awesome! Well, I am an only child and umm my mom just got her job at Lima Memorial so we moved here. Back in Indy, I played football and I was part of the choir. I know I don't look like the choir type but I love to sing. And I got my new bike. It's awesome. Would you like to go for a ride sometime?" Alex asked.

"Oh no, motorcycles are dangerous. Is your bike blue?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you parked in my spot. The big gold star is for me! Gold stars are my thing."

"Oh, sorry. I will move it at lunch."

"No problem, just don't park there again, Bloom." She said with a great big smile on her face. Rachel continued to look at the boy as they were talking. There was something different about him. He had a real quiet voice and his features were smooth. He really was beautiful. She continued to watch him and he talked with his hands and was very animated. And though he was talking about football and motorcycles, she wondered if he would be more of a match for Kurt than for her. "Well, class is almost over. What does the rest of your schedule look like?"

Alex handed over his schedule. "Wow, we have the next 3 classes together" Rachel said. "Follow me." Alex and Rachel walked to History where she introduced him to many of the other Glee Club members. "These are my Glee Club friends. This is Mercedes and Kurt. And over there are Quinn and Brittany and Santana. If you can't tell, they are Cheerios." The three cheerleaders smiled and waved at the cute new boy. "And this is Sam and Finn and Artie and Noah, well most people just call him Puck, they all play football. You may want to ask them about tryouts. Guys, this is Alex Bloom from Indianapolis. He is a football player, has a motorcycle and likes to sing! Maybe we can get him to join Glee!"

"Hey Dude. Sorry I pushed you earlier but you were in the way." Puck said. "Peyton huh? You know you are in Browns country right? Oh well. The Browns suck anyways. What position do you play? Sam and Finn here battle over the QB spot so I hope you aren't planning on that position. Artie over here is a running well wheeling back. And I am a fullback."

"No problem, man. I was in the way. I am a cornerback. I would rather tackle than be tackled. If I have to play offense, I am usually a wide receiver. You guys any good?" Alex asked.

"Eh, we are decent. Come over and sit with us. Let's talk about tryouts." And Puck dragged Alex over with the other guys.

Alex sat down and gave a smile to Rachel across the room and she smiled back. She just couldn't put her finger on it but Alex was different than the other guys. What was it? As the teacher started talking, she saw Alex smile again at her out of the corner of her eye. "He sure is cute," she said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

My first attempt at fan fic, please be kind. Rated M for future sexy times but right now it's pretty tame. It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel's met Alex (OC) but she's not quite sure what to think yet… Sorry it's so long. I don't own Glee but wish I did.

Chapter 2

Alex sat with the guys in History and English but none of the guys were in 4th period AP Calculus with Rachel and the new kid. Alex slid into a seat by Rachel. "Sorry about that hun. I guess they wanted to grill the new guy." Alex said.

"Did he just call me hun?" Rachel asked herself. "Oh my god, he is so probably gay. That is why he is so pretty. Dammit, Kurt. You lucky bastard." Rachel said in her inner dialogue.

"Rachel? Earth to Rachel!" Alex laughed waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry. Was just lost in thought." She smiled. "So, were you interested in joining Glee Club? We have tryouts today after school. Well it's not really tryouts because everyone makes it but it gives Mr. Schue an idea on who gets to play what role in the club. But I am sure if you were in choir, you will be good. Have you sung any solos before? Do you like duets? What's your favorite type of music to sing? What's on your Ipod?"

"Woah, slow down there, Ms. Berry. If you are in Glee, I will definitely check it out but no promises, okay. Finn told me that football tryouts aren't until Wednesday but the coach is cool with the football players being in Glee too. Umm, Rachel, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Alex. You can ask me anything." Rachel said.

"Do you and Finn have history? He would never say your name. He would just mumble it." Alex stated.

"Yeah, Finn and I dated for the first part of last year and I found out he had slept with Santana while I was dating a boy named Jesse my sophomore year but he lied to me and said he didn't. But I tried making out with Noah to get back at him but it backfired and he dumped me. We are friendly during Glee but we don't really talk outside of Glee. Noah and I are just good friends now. The last make out session was kinda weird. Even weirder than my last make out session that was with Santana. Which was because I had way too much to drink after we won Nationals and we were playing spin the bottle and it was just…"

"OK. OK. OK. No worries! I was just asking. Do you always talk this much? Not that it's bad. It's just kinda cute. I just need to know what to be prepared for" chuckled Alex.

"Sorry, yeah I am a chatterbox…." She said.

"No need to be sorry," Alex said as he put his hand on hers on her desk.

He has really nice hands Rachel thought to herself. She was even more convinced that Alex would be a great match for Kurt. Math class started and Rachel glanced over and saw Alex doodling in his notebook. Was he drawing hearts? What boy draws hearts? Wow, his writing is really neat. Almost perfect. She was starting to get depressed. Why did she find the nicest guy ever and he is going to be a great boyfriend for Kurt. He was even cuter than Blaine.

Lunch was pretty standard. Alex chose to sit with Rachel and Kurt and Mercedes instead of the guys and Cheerios. He met Mike and Tina and got along immediately with the Asian duo. "So Rach, can I call you Rach? We don't have 5th and 6th period together, do we?" Alex asked.

"You can call me Rach or Rachel. Just no Berry okay. But, I have French; two languages are good for getting great roles on Broadway and AP Chemistry. It looks like you have Study Hall with Mr. Schue and then Biology that is upstairs on the 2nd floor just above Mr. Schue's room. Why aren't you in AP Bio? All of your other classes are AP classes." Rachel asked.

"Eh, science isn't my favorite subject. It has killed my GPA all 3 years so far" he replied.

"I would be happy to tutor you if you would like. I took AP Bio last year and aced it."

"It would shock me if there was anything in this world that you were bad at Rachel Berry" Alex said with a smile.

"Well I am not very good at football! But let's head to Mr. Schue's class and I will meet you here after your Bio class and we can walk to Glee together. Are you sure you can figure out where Bio is? I can walk you there if needed."

"I'm good, Rach. I will meet you right here at 3:15. Have fun." And Rachel pulled him in for a quick hug before she walked off.

He sat in study hall pretending to read The Little Prince. This would be the third time he's read the book, well the second in English as one time was in Spanish last year. His mind kept thinking about Rachel Berry. She actually spelled like strawberries. Her smile was electric and he could get lost in her brown eyes all day. He then decided, if Glee goes well, he is going to kiss her after. He pulled out his cell to text his moms to say he was staying after school.

"Alex, no cell phones." Mr. Schue said.

"Sorry Mr. Schuester. I just wanted to let my moms know I was staying for Glee tryouts." Alex said as he put away the phone.

"Great! I can't wait to see what you have. This is just a warning. But please put it away."

"No problem sir. It's away right now. I will see you after school."

Alex got to Biology with no problems and took as many notes as he could during his first Bio class. He packed his book away in his bag when the bell rang and found himself running down the stairs to meet Rachel. "Oh my god, I am so nervous. What if I suck? Tell me I don't have to do this." Alex rambled.

Rachel grabbed his hand. It was warm and soft and nice. It felt right. "It will be okay, Alex. Let's go." She walked Alex to the Glee practice room.

"Hey Alex, great to see you here." Finn said until he saw Rachel holding the new boy's hand. "Alex, come over here and leave Manhands and hang out with some real girls" Santana sneered.

"I am good right here, thanks Santana." Alex replied.

Mr. Schue walked in. "Alright guys, well it's great to see Kurt back. And as you know, Lauren has quit since she doesn't need to be here. But we have one new face, I am sure Rachel has introduced you all to Mr. Alex Bloom. Let's see what you got Alex."

"Hi everyone. Ummm, well I am super nervous so I am sorry if this sucks but I will do my best. Sam, could I borrow your guitar for the song?"

"Sure man, it's all yours" Sam said.

Alex strummed the guitar and started out in a smooth tenor voice…

_Well I'm shameless_

_When it comes to loving you,_

_I'll do anything you want me to,_

_I'll do anything at all._

_And I'm standing_

_Here for all the world to see,_

_Oh, baby that's what's left of me,_

_I don't have very far to fall._

_You know now I'm not a man who's ever been_

_Insecure about the world I've been living in._

_I don't break easy, I have my pride,_

_But if you need to be satisfied_

_I'm shameless._

_Honey, I don't have a prayer._

_Every time I see you standing there_

_I go down upon my knees._

_And I'm changing,_

_Swore I'd never compromise,_

_Oh, but you convinced me otherwise._

_I'll do anything you need._

_You see in all my life I've never found_

_What I couldn't resist, what I couldn't turn down._

_I could walk away from anyone I ever knew,_

_But I can't walk away from you._

_I have never had anything have this much control on me._

_I've worked too hard to call my life my own._

_And I've made myself a world, and it's worked so perfectly,_

_But it sure won't now, I can't refuse,_

_I've never had so much to lose._

_And I'm shameless..._

_You know it should be easy for a man who's strong_

_To say he's sorry or admit when he's wrong._

_I've never lost anything I ever missed,_

_But I've never been in love like this._

_It's out of my hands._

_I'm shameless._

_I don't have the power now,_

_And I don't want it anyhow,_

_So I gotta let it go._

_And I'm shameless._

_Shameless as a man can be._

_You could make a total fool of me._

_I just wanted you to know_

_That I'm shameless._

"Wow" Rachel said, as she was the first one to stand up and clap. "I don't think anyone here has done any country before. That was awesome. " Everyone else clapped and nodded.

"That was really great, Alex. I think everyone here is in agreement. Welcome to New Directions!" Mr. Schuester said. "With that being said, Alex has inspired me to try something new. Let's do country. Since we have an odd number, let's break into 5 duets and 1 trio." Of course, Rachel partnered with her new friend and the others groups together as needed.

"What song do you want to do?" Alex asked.

"Well country seems to be your strong suit, what do you think would work?" Rachel said.

"I am not sure. I have never heard you sing but I am sure you can sing anything. Let me think. What about _Run to You _by Lady Antebellum? Have you heard it?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Rachel admitted.

"It's on my Ipod, hold on." Alex grabbed his Ipod.

"Why is your Ipod pink?" Rachel asked.

"Oh uh, it's a hand me down from my mom. I lost my Ipod Touch and she refused to buy me a new one. Guess she figures I can't lose a motorcycle but I can lose an Ipod" he laughed.

Rachel laughed and listened to the song and agreed it was a great option so they started practicing it. Alex just sat and listened to the girl's voice and realized he could possibly fall for this girl.

"Alright guys, we are done for the day. The room will be open for practice during lunch and then we will do our songs tomorrow. " Mr. Schuester said.

"Can I walk you out?" Alex asked Rachel. And she nodded. He held his hand out to her and she grabbed it. "Thanks for making my first day pretty smooth. I could actually look forward to school if it's always like this." Rachel just blushed. For once, the girl was pretty speechless because she was just amazed by this great new guy.

"So what's your flaw?" she asked as he opened the back door of her Prius to put in her books.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Well, you are cute, you can sing, you play the guitar, you are smart, you are super sweet, you have great penmanship and while I am normally not attracted to guys in hats, you can definitely pull it off. So what's your flaw?" She asked again.

"Well, I can't really dance. I like sappy chick flicks. And I drive a motorcycle." Alex smiled. "But I can show you one thing I am really good at." And he leaned over and put his hand under her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. His tongue parted her lips and he could taste her strawberry lip-gloss. She returned his kiss with one of her own. He could feel her smile as he slowly pulled away.

"Wow, umm yeah, you are good at that. Let me put my number in your phone and you can call or text me tonight okay." Rachel said. She put her number in his phone and used it to text her so she would have his number. "I will talk to you later tonight. Please be safe on that thing okay. And don't park in my spot!"

"I will be as safe as can be and you can expect that text. Drive safe, Rach" Alex said as he walked to his bike.

Rachel started her car with her mind racing as fast as the 4-cylinder engine. That kiss was amazing. His lips were so soft and he was so confident. He wasn't as awkward as Finn or as forceful as Puck or as phony as Jesse or as sloppy as drunken Santana. She smiled all the way home.

When Rachel got home, she decided to find out more about her new interest. She hopped on her laptop and brought up Google Search "Alex Bloom" and was shocked to see so many articles. The first one caught her eye. There was a photo of Alex in a ponytail. The title read: "South Indy High's Alex Bloom Reaching New Heights as First Female Football Player in Indiana High School History." She dropped her laptop when she heard her phone buzz and the screen on the phone said ALEX.

**Song was Shameless by Garth Brooks.


	3. Chapter 3

My first attempt at fan fic, please be kind. Rated M for future sexy times but right now it's pretty tame. It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Was Google playing a dirty trick on her or was Alex really a girl? I don't own Glee but wish I did.

Chapter 3

Rachel picked up her laptop from the floor and checked it over. Thankfully, it was not broken. She stared down at the screen on her phone and then moved her eyes back to her laptop screen. She started reading the article with Alex's picture. It was definitely her Alex. The blue in the jersey was the same color as his Colts jersey yesterday and that blue matched his eyes. The article went on to describe Alex as the perfect student with all AP courses and even a member of the South Indy High choir. It has to be him, her? A tear ran down Rachel's cheek. She had no idea what to think. She decided to read her text.

Alex: Hey Rachel Berry. How are you on this fine evening? Miss me yet?

She couldn't help but smile. Rachel did miss Alex. She really like holding his hand and that kiss was amazing. But Alex was a girl? "Does liking Alex make me gay? I am not gay. Am I? Alex is a boy. He can't be a girl." Rachel whispered.

Rachel: It's been an interesting evening, Alex Bloom. How has your night been? Do you miss me?

Alex: Of course. If I didn't I wouldn't have text you right now. Did I tell you that you made my first day very memorable?

Rachel: Well meeting you today was very memorable as well. I know this is a weird request but I'm having some problems with Math. Do you think you could come over and help?

It was a total lie. Rachel had her homework done an hour ago. But she needed to see Alex. She needed to study his features and see if it's true.

Alex: Sure hun. I can head right over. What is your address?

Rachel: 122 N Main St. It's a 2-story red brick house right on the corner of Main and 1st Street.

Alex: Is that the house with the weather vane on top of the roof?

Rachel: Uhhh yeah. My dads found it at an estate sale and fell in love. How do you know about that?

Alex: Are you in your bedroom right now?

Rachel: You are starting to creep me out, Alex. Yes. Why?

Alex: Look out of your bedroom window.

Rachel looked out her bedroom window down into her backyard. There was no one there. She looked up and saw a figure waving at her from a window in the house directly behind hers. It was Alex! When did he move in? When did the Clarks put their house up for sale? Why didn't she know this? Oh yeah, she was in New York all summer.

Alex: Can I jump the back fence?

Rachel: If you can. I will go to the backyard.

Rachel ran down the stairs and out the back door. Her dads were both at work so there would be no weird explanation needed right now for the random boy jumping into their backyard. She giggled as she saw Alex's head pop up over the wall and disappear and then pop up and disappear and then pop up and disappear.

"What are you doing?" Rachel yelled.

"Trampoline! You should come and jump with me someday! I am going to jump over. Hold on!" he replied.

"Oh my god. You can't jump from the trampoline! You will break your neck! Don't!" she cried. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw two hands appear at the top of the brick wall and the tall thin boy lifted himself up and sat on top of the wall!

"Well hello there!" Alex said and he jumped down into her yard.

He was wearing dark blue track pants and a blue South Indy High t-shirt. Blue really was a good color on him. It brought out those amazing blue eyes. But it showed that he did go to South Indy. He instinctively drew Rachel into a hug and held her tight. Rachel ran her hands up and down his back and felt that he was wearing a wife beater underneath his t-shirt. But it was really tight to his body. She moved her lower body into his to see if she could feel anything extra he may be hiding in his pants. And sure enough, she felt something, as she pressed closer into him. Now she was really confused.

"So let's tackle this homework, shall we?" Alex said.

"Well about that…I was done an hour ago. I just wanted to see you and to give you this" Rachel said as she grabbed Alex's face and kissed him. At first, Alex stepped away. But he stepped towards her and kissed her. Rachel wrapped her around his neck and played with his messy brown locks as she nibbled on his lower lip. He ran his hands down her arms and placed them on her hips. The space between them decreased. "Let's go to my room. My dads aren't home," Rachel whispered. She can't believe she was doing this. Was she really this bold? Why was she drawn to him in such a powerful way? Why? Alex was a girl but she was pretending to be a boy. Rachel didn't know why but at this point, she didn't care. All she knew was that she wanted those arms around her and she wanted those lips on hers. But she needed to know what was going on.

Alex followed Rachel up the stairs and to her room. He smiled as he saw the gold star on her door. "Are you sure this is okay? I would think that double the dads means double the desire to kill the new neighbor boy in his daughter's room." Alex chuckled.

"They won't be home for at least 3 hours. As much as I would like to make out for 3 hours, I'm not sure that will happen…at least not tonight." Rachel smiled boldly as she saw the boy across from her squirm.

Rachel became the aggressor as she pushed Alex onto the bed and jumped on top of him. She ran her fingers through his brown wavy hair noting how soft his hair was. She took in a deep breath and smelled his cologne. It was Cool Water. Manly but not too manly. She touched his face. It was smooth. No signs of razor burn or a five o'clock shadow. But she still felt something hard pressed against her leg.

She slid from on top of him to his side and had him turn slightly to face her. She ran her hand down his neck and to his chest. She felt him breathe in deep as they continued to kiss. His chest felt weird. It was smaller than her own but not as flat as Puck, Finn or Jesse's. She could feel his tight undershirt but something else was under that. She could feel him tense up and she kept kissing him and let out a moan letting him know that she wanted this just as much as he did.

Rachel slid her hand down his stomach. She could tell he worked out by feeling a slight six-pack under the shirt. She felt his hand on her leg. It was burning against her flesh. She wanted it to go up further but not until she had answers. Rachel was getting bolder as her hand made its way down to feel the hardness in his pants. That's when Alex jumped up.

"Um, yeah. As much as I am loving this, I don't think we should do this. I mean we just met and I mean it wouldn't be right. And I wouldn't want to disrespect you or your fathers this way and I mean I really like you Rachel but I want to take it slow. We need time to get to know each other more in other ways. I mean you are hot and damn you can kiss but but but.." Alex stuttered.

Rachel smiled. "Alex, I really like you, if you haven't been able to figure that out by now. I want to be your girlfriend. Would that be okay?"

"It would be an honor. I mean yeah. That would be great." Alex stammered.

"Okay. Now that I am your girlfriend, we need to have a talk. What is the meaning of this?" Rachel asked as she showed him the print out of the article that she found online. "Are you a girl?"


	4. Chapter 4

_My first attempt at fan fic, please be kind. Rated M for future sexy times but right now it's pretty tame. I have only gotten 1 review so far. So please, tell me what you think. I need to know so I don't waste your time! _

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel confronted Alex on his secret. What will he say? A lot of back-story/fluff. I don't own Glee but wish I did. It could be a lot more interesting. _

Chapter 4

"Um Um Um" Alex stammered. "Where did you find that?" And he sat down on the edge of the bed and started shaking.

"Well for someone who is so smart, it really wasn't smart to keep the same name if you were going to just pretend to be someone else. All I did was Google you." Rachel said in a snotty tone. But then she saw tears fall down the boy's face. She sat down beside him and put her arm around his back. "Alex, don't cry. Please don't cry. I would never ever judge you. I just don't understand. I mean are you a boy? Are you a girl? If you are a girl, what was that I felt? Please Alex, just talk to me. Please explain to me what's going on because I am so confused." Rachel begged. She moved her hands to his face and wiped away his tears. She softly placed a kiss on his lips. "Please. Trust me."

Alex started to slow his breathing as he started to explain. "Well, I was born Alexandra Michelle Bloom. I have always been a tomboy and most of my friends are boys. I kissed by best friend, Mike, when I was 13 and it was just weird. I kissed a couple more boys and it was weird. But I was obsessed with them. I always hung out with boys. I was just one of the guys. I played football and liked cars and road dirt bikes and BMX and didn't care if I sweat. And when I was 15, this girl, her name was Andrea, she cornered me in the girls' locker room and she kissed me. My head spun around. My heart raced. And then she said, "If you were a boy, I would totally date you" and she walked off. So I realized, I liked girls. But I didn't feel gay. I just liked being with girls. So I came out as a lesbian because that was the only option I had. I dated a couple of girls. I played football. I wasn't picked on because I wasn't a dyke. My hair was long and I wore makeup. But I was still a tomboy. Baggie jeans, football jerseys and sneakers."

"Okay." Rachel interrupted. She noticed that the boy had stopped shaking and had gained some color back to his face. "So what happened? Why are you now Alex Bloom, the boy?"

Alex looked at her like he couldn't believe she was actually okay with all of this. He continued. "I knew everyone was cool with the fact that I was gay but I just didn't feel gay. I was flipping through channels one day and saw an interview with Chastity Bono, well now Chaz Bono. And it hit me. I am not a lesbian. I am a boy. So I sat down and talked with my moms. We decided that I would live one year as a boy before any major hormone therapy or surgeries. And after one year, if I felt the same way, they would pay to get everything started. But we knew I couldn't start my transition in Indy. I was known as the star girl football player with the lesbian moms. I didn't want them to be judged for my choice. So my mom applied for the job at Lima Memorial and my mother decided she wanted to go back to school anyways. So we moved here and I became Alex Michael Bloom." He put his head down like he was waiting for Rachel to ask him to leave.

"But your voice is deeper. You are an amazing tenor. Girls can't do that." Rachel exclaimed.

"I am on a minimal testosterone regimen. Basically it's just to adjust my voice and to stop my periods. If I stop taking it, my voice will go back to it's previous alto ways and I get PMS again" Alex chuckled. "Why doesn't this freak you out?" he asked.

Rachel smiled and she grabbed his hand with both of hers. "Well Alex, at first it did. But it was just because I was confused. But growing up with same sex parents, as I am sure you know, teaches you to not be judgmental and approach everything with an open mind. All I know is that I felt drawn to you and I think we hit it off and we sing great together. So can I still be your girlfriend?"

"It would be my honor, Miss Berry" and Alex kissed her. He loved her lip-gloss. "So, do you wear strawberry lip-gloss because you are Rachel Berry?" He asked.

"No silly boy. I wear it because boys like you like to kiss me more if I taste as sweet as my name" Rachel flirted. And she pushed him down on the bed again and straddled his waist. "So Alex, what is this thing poking me?"

"Well, it's the same thing any boy would have issues with if he had a beautiful girl on top of him trying to seduce him. It's my umm penis. Well it's my pack. Basically, it's like a strap on dildo but different in some ways. But I have a type that allows me to pee standing up as well so I can use the urinal at school" and he noticed Rachel's face turn red. "I am sorry. Was that too much info?"

"H-h-how do you have sex?" Rachel stuttered.

It was Alex's turn to blush. "Well, I hadn't planned on having sex during my transition. So I don't know. I know I can't with my pack. I really didn't plan on dating right away because it's such a hard thing to explain and I didn't want to freak anyone out. I can't believe you haven't screamed for me to get out. You really are amazing, Rachel Berry."

"Did you have sex with girls before in Indianapolis?" Rachel inquired.

"Yeah, a few. I hope that doesn't disappoint you. Did you and Finn or that Jesse guy do it? Or Puck? He seems like the resident ladies man." Alex asked.

"Oh no. Second base, that's it. Having sex, well that's not a part of my 10-year plan. My plan is to graduate, get into Julliard and be on Broadway before I can settle down and decide to give myself to my husband. Are you okay with that?" Rachel rambled.

"Rach, I would never do anything to disrespect you or push you into something you aren't comfortable with. Please know that. So I can trust that you will keep my secret right?" Alex asked.

"Of course, hun. I would never betray your trust" and Rachel leaned over and kissed him. And then she started giggling. "Umm, Alex. What happened to your boobs? You didn't cut them off did you?"

"Not yet! They are binded. Feel." And he put her hand on his chest. "They are binded with a big Ace Bandage type thing and then I have my tight Under Armor shirt on as well. It's takes them from a B to almost flat. "

"Wow. Umm, well I hope mine are enough for you. They are almost a B." Rachel suddenly felt insecure as her boyfriend had boobs bigger than hers.

"They are perfect. Just like you, Rachel Berry. Any other questions you have before I start kissing you again?" Alex asked he flipped her over onto her back and as started kissing her neck. He moved his lips up to her ear and nibbled on it. He lifted up the bottom of her shirt just to show a slight bit of her stomach and put his hand there. Rachel's eyes snapped open. "I trusted you. Now you trust me." And he rubbed his fingers softly over the warm skin of her stomach. "I will never disrespect you," he whispered as he drew her into a passionate kiss.

As Rachel laid on her bed kissing him, thoughts raced through her head. She was kissing a girl who was a boy who was a girl. And then she realized she didn't really care as she felt a fire burn inside of her panties. It didn't matter if Alex was a boy or a girl because Rachel knew it just felt right.

But Rachel wasn't the only one with racing thoughts. As Alex kissed his dark haired girlfriend, he realized he was a boy who was a girl who was a boy and was kissing a girl, an amazing girl. And it felt right.

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity. And you won't bring me down! _

"Dammit, that's my phone." Rachel said as she got up. "Hi daddy! Ummm, I am just reading some stuff online. Five minutes? Ok. Chinese sounds great. Bye daddy!"

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Alex said as he smiled.

"Unfortunately, but we will always have tomorrow!"

They walked down the stairs and out into the backyard and shared another kiss. Just as the boy jumped the fence, Rachel heard her front door open.

"Hey hunny. I am home. Look who I found getting ready to knock on the door. He said he needed to talk to you." Rachel's dad said as he stepped aside and she saw Finn standing in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

_My first attempt at fan fic, please be kind. Rated M for future sexy times but right now it's pretty tame. I have only gotten 2 reviews so far. So please, tell me what you think. I need to know so I don't waste your time!_

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Alex shared the details of his secret with Rachel. I don't own Glee but wish I did. It could be a lot more interesting._

Chapter 5

"Hello, Finn. What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I just needed to talk to you. Mr. Berry, is it okay if we talk in Rachel's room? We will keep the door open." Finn asked Rachel's father.

"That is fine, Finn. I know you two need some privacy." Mr. Berry said.

"Finn, I don't really know why you want to talk to me but fine. Let's go." Rachel scoffed.

They walked up the stairs to Rachel's room. She sat down on her bed and Finn sat beside her. "Finn, you are welcome to sit in my desk chair." And she pointed to the chair 10 feet from her bed. As he moved over to the desk chair and scooted it toward her bed, she asked, "Now, what do we need to talk about?"

"So, what's up with the new guy? I mean, I saw you guys holding hands. Are you hooking up with him? He's kinda well he's too pretty for you to date." Finn said.

"What do you mean Finn? Are you trying to say I am too ugly to date an attractive person?" she fired back.

"No, no no. Not at all. You are beautiful, Rachel. He just seems like the type that is more after Kurt than a girl. And well I was hoping this year could be a starting point for us to try things again." Finn rambled.

"Well I can assure you Finn Hudson, my boyfriend is not interested in Kurt. And I am not interested in anything but your friendship. I welcome your friendship Finn but you made a choice last year and now I am making my choice this year. Alex is an amazing guy and I have felt more comfortable with him than I have with anyone in a long time. I am sorry Finn but this is how it's going to be."

"But, you just met him today. How can he be your boyfriend already?" Finn whined.

"It's not like I am running out to marry him, Finn. We hit it off and we like each other. He's trying out for the football team on Wednesday and I expect you to be civil to him or I will give him permission to knock you on your ass sometime in practice. Please Finn, I really want to be friends with you but I need to know you respect my decisions." Rachel said.

"Fine, Rach. Thank you for listening to me. I guess I better head home. See you tomorrow, okay."

Rachel reached out and gave the tall boy a hug. "Thank you, Finn." And they walked down the stairs and let him out.

"Did you have a good talk with Finn, hunny?" Rachel's dad asked. "Are you guys getting back together?"

"No, daddy. In fact, let me tell you about this new boy I met today. His name is Alex Bloom. We decided to start dating. He is amazing. We have 4 of our 6 classes together. He has an amazing voice and he joined Glee and he's trying out for football. And he and his moms moved into the Clark house behind us."

"Moms?" Mr. Berry asked. "Wait, Alex Bloom? Is his mom named Amy?"

"I honestly don't know. I know his mom just started a job as the HR Director at Lima Memorial. So if Amy Bloom is the new HR Director at your work, then I guess so. And his mother is getting her Masters at OSU-Lima. Do you know his mom?"

"I do." Mr. Berry said with a concerned look on his face. "I am not sure how I feel about you dating her son. I mean they just moved here and I am sure he's got some adjusting to do. And they live right behind us."

"Daddy, I am 17 years old. I am not a little girl anymore. He is a great guy. I can't wait until you meet him. But like I told Finn, I am not marrying him. We are just dating. Be happy for me Daddy, please!" Rachel said.

"OK, sweetie. OK. Now help me get dinner ready. Dad will be home in less than an hour."

Rachel and her father made dinner and met the other Mr. Berry with smiles and kisses as he walked through the door. During dinner, Rachel told her dad about Alex and how her day was and how the new boy is just amazing. Both of Rachel's dads were smiling because though they were used to their daughter's rambling, it had been awhile since she rambled with a smile on her face. After she was done with dinner, she asked to be excused to start her nightly routine. Her fathers smiled and told her they would clean up.

Rachel ran upstairs and shut her bedroom door. She grabbed her phone that she accidently left on the nightstand when Alex had left. She had 3 texts waiting….

Alex: I can't believe how lucky I am to have met you. Thank you for your understanding. And for your amazing kisses.

Alex: I know you aren't a fan of motorcycles or I would offer you a ride to school. Maybe I could catch a ride with you to school tomorrow? What do you think? We could practice in the car for our Glee song.

Santana: Hey RuPaul, do you have your History assignment done? What's the answers to number 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 8?

Rachel: Santana, the answers are in our book. Look them up.

Rachel: Alex, you just made me blush. Of course we can drive to school together. It saves the environment and me from worrying about that bike. Be at my front door at 715am. Okay?

Rachel smiled as she closed her phone and started her bedtime routine. She had just put on her face cream when her phone buzzed.

Alex: I have had a cheesy grin on my face since I left your house. I just wanted to share that. My moms want to meet you soon.

Rachel: You're such a boy. Is that your way of saying you are thinking about me as much as I am thinking about you? And my dads want to meet you as well.

Alex: Do they know I was over tonight?

Rachel: No. But Finn stopped by trying to get back together with me. But I told him I was happily taken.

Alex: I like that answer. Ok beautiful, I will see you in the morning.

Rachel: Good night handsome Alex.

Rachel finished her routine and crawled into bed. She kept thinking about the kisses her and Alex shared. She felt her stomach start to tingle. She rubbed her fingers against her stomach where Alex had his hand. As she rubbed lightly, her skin started to burn. She wondered what it would be like to see him naked. To know that his body would be much like her own and that she didn't have to worry about becoming the next Quinn Fabray with a child in high school. Wait, sex isn't a part of her 10-year plan.

She felt her head spin as her left hand slid up her shirt to play with her right nipple. "Ooooh, that's nice" she whispered as she pinched her nipple. Her right hand started sliding down the front of her panties like it had a mind of its own. "Wow, I am wet. Why has this not happened before?" She flicked her finger over her clit and shivered. This was the first time she touched herself on purpose and her hands were out of her control. Her fingers flicked over her clit over and over again. As she started to float back to earth after her first orgasm, she whispered "Alex….." as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_My first attempt at fan fic, please be kind. Rated M for future sexy times but right now it's pretty tame. I have only gotten 4 reviews so far. So please, tell me what you think. I need to know so I don't waste your time! _

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel is dating Alex. More fluff. Next chapter. It will get smutty. I don't own Glee but wish I did. It could be a lot more interesting._

Chapter 6

Rachel walked out of her front door at precisely 7:15am to find Alex sitting on her front steps. She giggled as she saw he was wearing another blue Colts jersey.

"You really like your Colts huh?" Rachel commented.

"They are the best! Dallas Clark is the best tight end in the league. You must show respect to the #44." Alex smiled as he stood up. "You look gorgeous today, Miss Berry."

Rachel twirled around showing her black and grey plaid skirt with her dark grey sweater. "I am glad you approve Mr. Bloom. And I find that black and grey are the best options to wear because they don't stain when you get slushied! Thankfully, the slushies have minimized since we won Nationals but I guess I still come prepared."

"Slushies?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Karofsky, stupid jerk jock. Oh, sorry. But he was an ass. He and his buddies liked to throw Big Gulp slushies at us unpopular Glee folks. I have been green, red, blue, purple, and orange more times than I can count." She recalled as she linked her arm with her beaus.

"Wow, I feel like I am dating my own personal rainbow flag! Well I can assure you that a slushie will never touch your beautiful face again, as long as I am around." Alex said as he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on their way to her car.

The couple climbed into Rachel's Prius and headed to school. "Ya know, I think my bike is roomier than your car here." Alex said as he adjusted his seat to go back. "But it is more conducive for practicing our duet. " And he slipped a CD into the CD player. "I was thinking that this is a great song for us. I don't think we need to do any fancy choreography though. Just sit and sing to each other. What do you think?"

"I couldn't agree more!" and the couple began to practice their duet in the car and the song was over just as Rachel pulled into her gold star parking spot.

Rachel and Alex walked into the school and headed to her locker. Thankfully, Alex's locker was just down from hers since they were issued in alphabetical order. He was able to see a group of three overweight oversized football players headed their way with slushies in their hands.

"Welcome back to school, Blue Berry!" Azimio yelled as he and his two friends started to throw cold blue slushies on Rachel. Just before the ice-cold liquid was about to hit her, Alex pushed her back and took the brunt of all 3 slushies. And then headed straight toward the three larger boys. He grabbed Azimio by the shoulder and swung him around with his left hand while his right hand connected with the bigger boy's jaw and Azimio slipped on dripping blue slushie as he was knocked off balance with the punch and landed flat on his back.

"Look asshole, it would be in your best interest to knock that shit off." and Alex walked back towards Rachel whose mouth was wide open and trying to decide if she was more shocked that her boyfriend stepped in front of her or that he punched the biggest guy in school who was slipped and stumbling as his friends tried to help him get up from the floor.

"No respect to the #44" Alex chuckled. "I am going to get this cleaned off and I will meet you in Spanish. Can you take my books in for me?"

Rachel still stood there speechless as she saw her boyfriend dripping blue as he walked toward the boys' bathroom. She walked into Spanish and told Mr. Schue that Alex would be a couple minutes late because he was cleaning off slushie. Alex walked in about 10 minutes after the bell rang with a blue tint on the numbers of his jersey but otherwise looked unharmed. "Thank god for air dryers in the bathroom huh?" he whispered.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Bloom. It's a good thing blue is a good color on you huh? We are on page 23." Mr. Schue said as class resumed until the bell rang.

"They must have installed those air dryers during the summer because they weren't there last year." Rachel said as she walked down the hall with her boyfriend. "Alex, you didn't need to step in front of me. I will wash your jersey if you give it to me after school. I hope the blue comes out. I have never tried to get the blue out of white. But that was really sweet of you. No one has ever done that for me before" and a tear slipped down her face.

"It was my honor, Rachel. Trust me, if he knows what's best for him, that will be the last slushie headed your way." Alex said.

"Dude, Bloom. I heard you laid out Azimio in the hallway!" Puck said as they walked in the door. "Bad ass."

"Well he deserved it. No one slushies my girl." Alex smiled and Finn just rolled his eyes while Santana made a barfing sound in the background.

"Too freakin cute. Barf." Santana said sarcastically.

"So I guess you guys need one of those cutsie little names now. How about BloomBerry?" Brittany giggled.

"BloomBerry, I like it. What do you think Miss BloomBerry?" Alex asked Rachel.

"I love it Mr. BloomBerry!" as she kissed him on the nose and sat in the desk beside him.

The rest of the morning was fairly uneventful other than the buzz around school that the new guy decked one of the star football players. The bell rang for lunch. "Hey Rach, can we go to my house for lunch? I need to get out of this sticky undershirt." Rachel nodded and they made their way to her car.

As they got in, Alex grabbed her and parted her lips with his tongue. "I have been waiting to do that all day." And Rachel started to cry. "Why are you crying, hun?"

"You took a slushie for me. Not just 1 slushie but 3 slushies. And you cleaned yourself off and made it through the rest of your day with no complaining or whining or saying anything that would make me feel guilty for letting you do it. You punched Azimio. I just don't know how I could thank you enough."

"No need to thank me beautiful. But if you really want to repay me, you can help me study for my Biology test I am going to have on Friday. I would accept that as payment any day."

"That I can do!" And they headed to Alex's house. Alex unlocked the front door and they went inside. "Oh my god, your house is huge. It doesn't look this big from the outside. Wow."

"Well that's the perk of lesbian moms. They just busted down a few walls…put some drywall up in a few places to cover the holes. And remodeled a lot of it." Alex said. "Would you like to see my room or would you be more comfortable staying down here?"

"Oh, I want to see your room." And Rachel followed him up the stairs. She walked in his bedroom and laughed out loud. "Oh my god, you are such a BOY. Oh, I am sorry. I hope that didn't upset you. But I just didn't know what to expect." Almost every wall was covered in Indianapolis Colts stuff. "You weren't kidding about loving the Colts."

"I went to my first game when I was 7 and I was hooked. What I can I say? But look behind the door" he chuckled.

Rachel closed his door to see a Phantom of the Opera poster and a Wicked poster hanging on the wall. "So my boyfriend is a jock with excellent taste in musicals. How the hell did I get so lucky?" she asked as she turned around. Alex was taking off his jersey and undershirt. "Sorry." Rachel said and her face turned bright red as she saw her boyfriend in his chest binding.

"No, I am sorry. I just needed to get this off because it's sticky as hell and I need to change my binding. Let me just grab a few things and I will finish in the bathroom" he said as he grabbed a couple things out of his drawers and his closet and headed to the bathroom. She heard the water run for a minute or two and he came back out, in another Colts jersey.

"Ok, so I know you love the Colts. It's pretty obvious. But what's with all the jerseys?" Rachel asked. "Not that you don't look hot in them but I need to know that my boyfriend has something else to wear on our first date" and she giggled.

"Well the jerseys are the easiest things to wear to keep my binding as inconspicuous as possible. But yes, I own more than just jerseys. Would you like to see?" and he opened his closet door. Rachel busted out laughing at the fact that his clothes were neatly hanging in order from lightest color to darkest color. "What's so funny?"

"You are a jock, a hero, a musical lover, a singer AND your closet is almost as organized as mine. If I didn't know better, I would think that I am dating myself." Rachel replied.

"Well in a way, you are. LOL. Sorry, I shouldn't joke about that. I guess even to me, it's sometimes weird to be called Mr. Bloom. Are you sure you are okay with all this?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir." Rachel said as she pushed Alex on his bed. She crawled on top of him and started kissing his neck. "We have ten minutes. Do we want to practice our song or practice other things?"

Alex responded with a deep kiss and flipping Rachel over to her back and his hand went right back to his favorite spot on her stomach. He nibbled on her bottom lip and began to kiss her jaw line and moved to her neck, down to her collarbone, back up her neck and to her ear. "If we don't leave now, you will miss French and I will miss Study Hall and Mr. Schue knows I am in school today. And I cannot miss Bio at all. So I am going to be a good boy and get up now." Alex moaned as he got off the bed and held out his hand to help her off. "Woman, if you only knew what you do to me" he chuckled.

"Ditto" Rachel replied. "You have no idea. Let's go. We can practice our song again in the car!"

"We are going to blow them away with this song. Your voice is amazing, Rach. So pure, so powerful, so emotional. I would let you sing to me all night." Alex beamed and Rachel giggled.

They got to their next class just as the bell rang. Alex chatted with Mr. Schue during Study Hall.

"Alex, it was really admirable that you blocked those slushies from Rachel. I think she's probably shared with you that she's had some problems with people accepting her assertive nature. And I am so happy you joined Glee Club. I think your voice will be a great addition and I can't wait to hear your duet" Mr. Schue said.

"We haven't really talked a lot about what she has gone through but the slushies were enough to get an idea. And I love singing. I just hope football tryouts go as well tomorrow." Alex said.

"Well, Coach Bieste and I are good friends so if you have any problems, let me know." Mr. Schue said.

"Will do." Alex said and the bell rang and he headed off to Biology. He sat in the front of the class and was completely rattled as Mr. Morrison kept talking about photosynthesis and osmosis. His hand started to cramp from taking notes and kept looking at the clock praying that Glee Club would get here sooner rather than later.

RIIIIIIING.

"Oh thank god," Alex thought to himself. And he went down the stairs to meet Rachel. "Hi sunshine" Alex said as he kissed her. "Let's go to Glee."

They walked into Glee holding hands. Finn was already there and rolled his eyes again. "Oh look at the BloomBerry. How freakin cute" Santana scoffed. Brittany elbowed her. "San, I think it's cute."

"Ok, guys. Let's get started with our trio of Kurt, Mercedes, and Finn."

Everyone watched as the group performed a lackluster version of _I Got Friends in Low Places_. "Sorry Mr. Schue, country just really isn't our thing and I have way too much soul." Mercedes said.

"It's okay Mercedes. I am glad everyone is just so open to trying something new." Mr. Schue said.

Tina and Mike sang _Boot Scooting Boogie_ so they could dance. Puck and Santana partnered up and sang _Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy_ that made everyone roll their eyes that they would pick the most pervert song they could find. Artie and Brittany sang _She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy_ with Brittany riding around on Artie's lap while they wheeled around the room. And Quinn and Sam sang a great version of _You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift. "Great job guys. We may think about that for sectionals this year. " Mr. Schue said. "And now, our last duo, now known as BloomBerry, Alex and Rachel."

Alex and Rachel each grabbed a stool and sat facing each other as they began to sing.

_I run from hate _

_I run from prejudice _

_I run from pessimists _

_But I run too late _

_I run my life _

_Or is it running me _

_Run from my past _

_I run too fast _

_Or too slow it seems_

_When lies become the truth _

_That's when I run to you _

_This world keeps spinning faster _

_Into a new disaster so I run to you _

_I run to you baby _

_And when it all starts coming undone _

_Baby you're the only one I run to _

_I run to you _

_We run on fumes _

_Your life and mine _

_Like the sands of time _

_Slippin' right on through _

_And our love's the only truth _

_That's why I run to you _

_This world keeps spinning faster _

_Into a new disaster so I run to you _

_I run to you baby _

_And when it all starts coming undone _

_Baby you're the only one I run to _

_I run to you _

_Woah woah_

_Oh, I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster _

_Into a new disaster so I run to you _

_I run to you baby _

_And when it all starts coming undone _

_Baby you're the only one I run to _

_I run to you _

_I run to you_

_Woah woah_

_Oh I run to you._

_I run to you girl_

_Woah woah…_

"Wow guys. That was amazing. Country really is a great genre for you, Alex. And Rachel, I didn't know you could have that tone either. It really got you out of your element and you did a great job. This may be a great option for sections as well." Mr. Schue said. "OK. I am proud of all of you. I know country isn't what a Glee Club is known for but atleast it let's you stretch your abilities! Let's talk about what we are going to do for next week." And they all broke into discussions. Alex got Rachel's attention and just smiled and she smiled back.

"Ok, I think it's settled. Be prepared on Friday to discuss how hip-hop has affected culture today and think of some group songs you would like to try. Have a great night everyone and good luck to you football players on tryouts tomorrow." Mr. Schue said.

"So Rach, did you want to do anything tonight? Like help me study? I really need some help." Alex said.

"Sure, my dads are working late again. We can definitely work on Biology. But I would like to finish up what we were practicing at lunchtime. What do you think?" Rachel smiled.

Song: I Run to You by Lady Antebellum


	7. Chapter 7

_My first attempt at fan fic, please be kind. Rated M for future sexy times but right now it's pretty tame. I have only gotten 3 real reviews so far. So please, tell me what you think. I need to know so I don't waste your time! _

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. BloomBerry in effect. It's about to get super smutty and Rachel is about to channel her inner hornball. So if you are under 18 or this is illegal in your state, stop after the 6__th__ paragraph. I don't own Glee but wish I did. It could be a lot more interesting. Oh, and I don't own the Colts either. But I sure love them! If you can't tell. _

Chapter 7

Alex and Rachel were headed back to the Berry household after Glee. Being the cautious driver that she is, Rachel refused to take her hands from their positions of 10 and 2 on the wheel but before she started the car, she made sure to put Alex's hand on her thigh. Their minds were racing at the speed of light.

Rachel was sure she wanted to go further than she had ever before. She trusted Alex. He had been a better boyfriend to her in less than 24 hours than Finn, Jesse and Puck combined. It was a relief to her that she could be intimate without the worry of getting pregnant like Quinn did.

Alex didn't know what to think. Here was a girl that told him specifically that she wasn't having sex as a part of her 10-year plan but she just put his hand on her thigh and is taking him to her empty house to make out. But what if she did want to go further than she had stated before. Sure, he's been with girls but as a girl. He didn't know how to be with a girl as a boy. He didn't have the equipment yet to be the man he wanted to be. How would Rachel react if she saw him naked knowing that his body would mirror her own?

"Alex? Alex! Earth to Alex. Are you going to come in or just hang out in the Prius all night?" Rachel giggled. "I am not opposed to getting cozy in the Prius; however, you said that it wasn't very roomy. I can assure you that my bed is much cozier than my backseat ever could be." And she smiled as her face blushed.

Alex got out of the car and followed his beautiful girlfriend through her front door.

"Dad, Daddy. Are you home? I hope not. I have plans you wouldn't approve of! Dad? Daddy? Just kidding, I know they won't be home until 9 at the earliest. Follow me" and she grabbed Alex's hand and led him upstairs to her room.

As she shut the door, she pressed her boyfriend up against the wall and pressed her lips into his. "I want you. I want you to want me. I have done nothing but think about this right now since this afternoon. If you think it's too soon, I understand. But I have never wanted anything so much in my entire life. I want to be yours." Rachel whispered to Alex.

Alex was slightly taken back by his girlfriend's direct approach but was completely turned on by it as well. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She gasped, "I didn't know you were so strong." Alex just smiled as he continued to kiss his petite girlfriend. He walked over to her bed with Rachel still wrapped around his upper body. He sat down to allow his girlfriend to remain on his lap. Their mouths continued exploring each other. Rachel reached down to the bottom of her sweater to pull it over her head. Alex grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"You don't have to do this. I just want to let you know that" he said.

"I know. I would rather have you do it" and she put his hands on the bottom on her sweater and pulled it above her head. The brunette was wearing a gorgeous lace bra. "What do you think?" she whispered.

"I think you are beautiful, Rachel Berry." Alex said as he kissed her again and moved his lips down her neck and to her collarbone and around to the front of her neck and up under her chin. He slowly nibbled at her skin when she let out a groan. He moved his kisses down lower toward the edge of her lace bra. He felt her breathing get deeper. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her other breast. His hand lightly squeezed her breast carefully making sure his palm rubbed lightly against her hard nipple. She moaned. He moved his kisses just inside the lace edges of her bra and lightly bit at her breast.

"Your lips are amazing, Alex." Rachel said as she reached back and unhooked her bra and let it slide off her body. Alex stopped breathing for a second as he was staring right at the perfect breasts of his perfect girlfriend. Her skin was such a beautiful olive color. Her nipples were tight hard nubs sitting on two perfectly perky breasts. His head was spinning, as he couldn't believe that she was offering herself to him. "Touch me Alex. Please touch my breasts. I need your lips on my breasts" Rachel begged.

Alex put his lips on her left nipple. Slowly flicking his tongue across it and sucking it gently. She started running her hands through his messy hair and pulled at it slightly. He bit her nipple gently and she pulled at his hair harder. He moved over to the right nipple and repeated the same as Rachel continued to pull his hair. She grinded herself into his lap. "My god, what the hell are you doing to my body?" Rachel moaned. She moved her hands from his head to the bottom of his jersey and pulled it over his head to reveal his tight undershirt. "Oh my god, your stomach is amazing," she said as she ran her nails over Alex's tight abs. She moved off of him and laid down on the bed. "Come here" and she grabbed his shirt to pull him closer to her. "I want your mouth and hands all over me," she moaned.

Alex's head was spinning again. He thought his girlfriend was sweet and innocent but here she was being an absolute tiger. "Are umm you sure? I don't want you to do something you don't want to do. I don't want you to stray away from your 10-year plan." Alex stammered as he went back to kissing his girlfriend's neck.

"Fuck my 10-year plan. I am yours." Rachel cried as she grabbed Alex's hand and placed it on the button and zipper of her skirt. Alex unbuttoned her skirt and slid down her zipper and put his hand inside her skirt to feel her satin panties. "Oh my god, please touch me. Alex, please touch me. I want you to be the first to feel me. I want you to make me yours." He felt that she was absolutely soaked waiting for him to touch her. She arched up forcing his fingers to touch her more and she began to push her skirt down. Rachel was laying on her bed, in just her satin panties, with the most perfect boy she can imagine. "Alex, if you don't touch me now, I am going to cry."

Alex slid his hand into her panties. "Oh my god" they both said at the same time. Rachel was completely shaven with the exception of a small strip of hair heading down to her sensitive area. His middle finger hit her clit first and Rachel jumped. "Are you okay?" Alex asked pulling his hand out.

"Alex Bloom, if you don't make me cum, your right hook to Azimio will be a bitch slap compared to what I do to you" and she put his hand back into her panties. His fingers went back to working her clit. "Oh my god, oh my god, yes yes. Right there." Alex hurried up his pace working her clit easily as his fingers slid around easily thanks to her wetness.

"Do you trust me?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I trust you with my life." Rachel moaned.

With her reply, Alex removed his hand and pulled down her panties. "Why did you stop? Don't stop."

"Because I am going to make my girlfriend sing for me," Alex replied.

As his tongue hit her clit for the first time, her moans increased. "Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh god. Oh wow. Oh woah. Oh yeah. Oh my." He sucked her clit between his lips as more random pleasurable obscenities escaped his sweet girlfriend's mouth. "Please, I want to feel you inside me." Alex could not disappoint his girlfriend. His tongue stayed on her clit as he slowly slid one finger inside her. "Oh fuck, yes, that feels amazing. Oh my god. I didn't know this could feel so fuckin' good. Oh my god. I want more. One more" and Alex slide a second finger inside her. She was so tight that she gripped his fingers like a latex glove. One hand was pulling at his hair and the other was squeezing her nipple. "Faster, please Alex, please make me cum. I want to cum for you." He moved his tongue faster and pumped his fingers in and out and then curled them ever so slightly to hit her G spot. As she started to cum, a perfect C note came from her throat as her body tightened up and shivered at its climax. He crawled up next to her and she grabbed his face and kissed him hard, tasting herself on his tongue and lips.

"Holy shit that was fuckin amazing. You are amazing. And you are way overdressed," Rachel said and she tugged up his undershirt and pulled it over his head. He was laying there in his binding and jeans. "These needs to come off too," and she tugged on his jeans.

"Are you sure about that?" Alex asked nervously.

"I want to see how beautiful you are." Rachel replied as she unbuttoned his jeans. He stood up to take them off and she stood up with him. "Let me help." And she slid them down past his boxer briefs. As she stood naked in front of her boyfriend, she looked at him and smiled. His body was amazing whether for a boy or a girl. "You are still wearing way too much. May I take this off? Rachel asked as she touched his chest. Alex started to shake. "Do you trust me?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I trust you with my life" he replied.

"Then let me make my boyfriend sing," she smiled at him and reached up and released the Velcro on his binding and unwrapped his chest slowly. Once the binding was removed, Rachel saw a beautiful pair of breasts in front of her. She slowly took the right one in her hand and planted her lips on his left nipple. She teased and sucked his nipple just like he did to her. She heard her boyfriend moan and she switched from the left to the right and pleasured it as well. She slid her hand down the front of his boxer briefs. Alex couldn't believe that his girlfriend was so innocent yet so bold. Her hand hit his pack and pushed it away and slid her finger onto his clit. "Well, it's nice to see that I am not the only one who's wet. " And she began to work his clit the way she works her own on those lonely late nights.

"Oh my god" he moaned. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" He said while grabbing his girlfriend in a deep kiss and holding on her to avoid falling down.

"Not to anyone but myself," she replied as she worked harder into his sensitive spot. His head was spinning. No girl has ever made him feel this way. He was going to cum.

"Oh my god, I am almost there. Touch me, Rachel. Please get me there" he cried as a perfect C note left his throat when he hit his peak.

Exhausted, they both collapsed onto Rachel's bed and fell asleep. Rachel's phone rang about an hour later. "Hi Daddy. Oh no Daddy, I am just studying. Yeah, bringing home vegan pizza would be great! You will be home in an hour. Okay. I will make sure you have some wine chilled for you and Dad. I love you Daddy, drive safe. Ok. Bye Daddy" and Rachel hung up.

"Ok, sweetie. As much as I would love to keep you here all night, my dads will be home soon. Let's get dressed and get the smell of sex out of this room" Rachel giggled.

Rachel helped her boyfriend with his binding and they both got dressed. She lit a couple of berry-scented candles and opened her windows to get her room aired out.

"Wow, Rach. Tonight was umm well wow, amazing. And not expected but greatly enjoyed." Alex said.

"Well, I expected tonight's events and they went better than I can even imagine. You are amazing and so fuckin hot. How did you get abs like that?" Rachel asked.

"Crunches, babe. Lotsa crunches. Speaking of crunches, I have football tryouts tomorrow. I am nervous." Alex replied.

"Don't be. You will be fine, babe. If Finn can handle the workouts and he isn't in the shape you are, you will be a-ok. So I take it you will be riding the death trap to school tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Yup. But I will drive safely just for you. I will text you later ok? I want to get out of here before meeting Mr. Berry X2." Alex laughed.

"Ok, let me walk you out." Rachel said.

They got to the door and Alex pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He heard a low growl from Rachel's throat. "If you don't go now, you will be locked in my room forever, Mr. Bloom." Rachel said.

"That's not a bad idea. Hmmm." Alex chuckled and walked out the door. "Hey Rachel. I love you."

"I love you too, Alex" and she shut the door with a grin from ear to ear.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note**__: Sorry, I haven't updated. Real life took over. So I have only gotten 3 decent feedbacks and not other much interest it seems in this story. Let me know what you think. I may stop it in a chapter or two if I am not getting any interest. _

_I know Chapter 7 seemed very OOC for Rachel but it is fan fiction so why not color outside the lines. _

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Football tryouts are ahead. Not sure where this chapter is headed. Could be fluffy, could be smutty. So if you are under 18 or this is illegal in your state, close your eyes. I don't own Glee but wish I did. It could be a lot more interesting. Oh, and I don't own the Colts either. But if I did, they would be winning more._

Chapter 8

Alex woke up Wednesday morning with a twinkle in his eye. After he and Rachel shared "I love yous" last night and settled into their nightly routine, they had an interesting conversation before heading to sleep.

"_I meant it you know," Alex told Rachel as he laid in his bed as he looked at all of his role models on the walls of his room. _

"_And I meant it too. We have an amazing connection. I just can't describe it. And this afternoon, yeah, that part of the 10-year plan has been completely thrown out the window" Rachel told him. "I can't wait to feel you inside me again."_

"_Wow, you know how to make a guy turn red. I am glad you enjoyed it. I hope I didn't do anything that made you uncomfortable." Alex said._

"_Not at all. I am ready to do more and do it over and over again. I have never felt that way. And you have amazing breasts and abs and I can't wait to see your ass. You probably have buns of steel. And have I mentioned how much I love your eyes. They are so beautiful. And I am rambling. Sorry." Rachel apologized. _

_Alex laughed. "It's ok, Rachel. Though I am sure you never thought about having a boyfriend with breasts. Can I ask you something serious?"_

"_You can ask me anything, handsome."_

"_Why are you so cool with this? I mean, I am biologically a girl. I have boobs. I have a vagina. I may never be able to please you like a man can please you. Not that I would plan this far ahead but I would never be able to give you children. I just don't get it. I mean have you thought about being with a girl before? I mean other than kissing Santana. Just there are so many things to consider and think about and will your dads be okay with this? I just..I just worry" and Alex started to choke back tears. _

"_Alex Michael Bloom, if I was worried about this, I would have never had you come over that first night. I don't care if you have boobs or a vagina or a penis or six of each, you have an amazing soul and that's what I am falling for. And I will be honest; it is kinda nice knowing that I can be completely affectionate with you and not get teased and that I can be completely intimate with you and not get pregnant. I think it will allow us to be more open with each other and not have those worries. I love your body. I love your mind. I love your spirit. I feel safe in your arms and I am proud to call you my boyfriend. And with that being said, if I don't get my 8 hours of sleep, you are going to have a very grumpy girlfriend in the morning. I will see you at your locker at 730am okay! I love you."  
_

"_I love you too Rachel Barbra Berry. You amaze me. Sleep well." _

Alex smiled as he relived the conversation in his head as he was washing his messy brown hair in the shower. He soaped up his body and ran his hands over his breasts. They were never as sensitive as they were when Rachel touched him. His hands went over his abs. He knew they would be sore this afternoon when Coach Beiste was done with the guys trying out. His hands moved down to his center. Alex normally only touched this area when he showered or used the restroom. He didn't want to remember that he was biologically female. But he touched his clit and remembered the fire that Rachel sent through his body with her touch. He could only imagine what her tongue would feel like pleasing him. He let his fingers linger down there longer than normal giving himself a quick orgasm before school.

Dressed in a blue polo and jeans with a Colts hat, he headed to school on his bike and pulled up right as he saw a Prius park in her gold star spot. "Well hey there pretty lady, how about we go sneak off before you meet your boyfriend at his locker?" Alex said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"Well hello handsome." Rachel replied as she turned around and kissed him. "What? No jersey today? Wow. I like this look. It's preppy for my shaggy jock biker boy." She giggled. They walked into the school and started their normal day….

_Fast Forward to Football Tryouts_

"Alright ladies. I want you to line up, tell me your name and what positions you have experience with. Hudson, go."

Finn Hudson, Quarterback, Running Back, Wide Receiver

Sam Evans, Quarterback, Wide Receiver

Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Fullback, Linebacker

Artie Abrams, Running Back

Mike Chang, Wide Receiver

Azimio Adams, O and D Line

Alex Bloom, Cornerback, Special Teams

And the rest of the guys trying out shouted out their names and positions.

"Bloom, aren't you a little small to be trying out for corner? Wouldn't you be a better kicker?" Coach Beiste yelled.

"No m'aam. I have played varsity cornerback for 3 years at my old high school and 2 years in middle school. I will show you what I can do."

"If you say so twig, now everyone 5 laps. Now!" the Beiste yelled.

Alex and Sam race to the front of the pack to lead the boys in their 5 laps. "Dude, you are in pretty good shape. Why don't you play wide receiver?" Sam asked.

"Because I would rather hit than be hit. And don't take it personal if I lay you out in a blitz, okay. I have to show her what I can do." Alex responded.

"Well, you will have to get through Azimio. He is one of my guards and he's been all state the past two years." Sam smirked.

"Oh, I can handle him." Alex looked around to see all of the other players atleast half a lap if not more behind him and Sam. "Are they always this slow?" he asked.

"Yeah, they aren't nearly as awesome as us." Sam laughed as the two guys ended up lapping their offensive and defensive linemen.

After a number of other fun drills that football players do, Coach Beiste had them take a couple of snaps. She wanted to see what this new kid could do knowing how most of the other players were already. She told the defense to run a cornerback blitz with the new kid and Alex just smiled making sure he is on the same side as Azimio.

When the ball is snapped, Alex busted through the line and hit Azimio with the force of a freight train and knocked the bigger boy flat on his back with little effort. But he slowed down as he hit Sam. "Told ya , I wasn't worried about him." Alex said to Sam as he offered him a hand to get up. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, man. Thanks for slowin up." Sam said.

"Bloom, great hit. Welcome to the team. Can't wait to see what else you can do. Azimio, get your lazy butt off the ground and run a lap for being knocked out by a kid half your size," Coach Beiste screamed. Azimio glared at Alex as he started his lap. "Alright, the rest of you, hit the showers."

The guys head to the locker room where Alex grabs his stuff from his locker and heads out. "Dude, showers. You stink" Finn said.

"Naah, gotta head home. See you tomorrow" and Alex rushed out of the locker room.

Alex hopped on his bike and headed home. When he got to his room, he called his girlfriend.

"Hey sexy. Guess who's dating a football player?" Alex said as his girlfriend picked up the phone.

"Well, I would assume that would be my daughter. You must be Alex," a man said.

"Yes sir, Mr. Berry sir. This is Alex Bloom, Rachel's boyfriend. Ummm, is Rachel there?" Alex stuttered.

"She's out with her dad picking up dinner. Would you like to come over and join us?" Mr. Berry asked.

"Sure, I just got home from football practice but I will take a quick shower and head over." Alex said.

"Great, can't wait to meet you. See you soon." Mr. Berry said as he hung up the phone.

"Fuck…" Alex muttered as he stripped down to shower…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note**__: Thank you to Kkaty for some great feedback. I appreciate it. I have no idea what direction to take with this story so feedback would be cool. _

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Football tryouts are ahead. Not sure where this chapter is headed other than Alex gets to meet the dads. Could be fluffy, could be smutty or could be angsty. So if you are under 18 or this is illegal in your state, close your eyes. I don't own Glee but wish I did. It could be a lot more interesting. Oh, and I don't own the Colts either. But if I did, they would be winning more._

**Chapter 9**

To say that Alex was nervous would be an understatement. As he got out of the shower, he started to shake a little bit. He had never met a girl's parents before. His relationships were usually hush hush because the girl didn't want her parents to know she was gay. But Rachel had two dads; they surely would be able to understand an unconventional relationship. He just had to breathe. It was all going to be okay.

He opened his closet door and tried to figure out what to wear. Definitely not the right night for a jersey. His mother knocked on the door and walked in.

"Mother, I am naked. Hold on a sec" he said as he grabbed his robe. "Ok, what's up?"

"Not much, just wanted to see how football tryouts went," his mother said.

"Great, Sam and I were in better shape than anyone else on the team and I totally laid out that bastard that slushied Rachel the other day. So I think Coach Beiste was impressed. I am definitely on the team but I will likely be starting. The other corners aren't very good." Alex rambled.

"Good and what about the shower situation?" his mother asked with a concern in her voice.

"I just kinda bailed out of there and said I had to head home. I am not sure how to approach that just yet. I am sure there are a lot of guys who don't feel comfortable to take a shower with other dudes so I don't think it will be a big deal. If it becomes one, guess I will need to talk to coach. But ummm, so I called Rachel and her dad invited me over to dinner. What should I wear?" Alex asked.

"Well, definitely no jerseys. Your mom says that Mr. Berry is a really nice guy. They work together at Lima Memorial. So just relax. Well I would suggest a pair of jeans that fit you nicely and a nice blue polo shirt. Blue brings out your beautiful eyes that you got from umm me of course," Annie Bloom laughed. "So when do we get to meet the beautiful Miss Rachel Berry?"

"Maybe I can bring her over after dinner? I will call and let you know. Ok. I have to get ready. Love you" and he kissed his mother on the cheek before she walked out the door.

Alex settled on a dark blue polo with jeans, asked his moms if he could bring over a bottle of wine to the two Berry dads and snagged a rose from the rose bush in the front yard as he headed over to the Berry's house. He got a smile on his face when he thought about seeing his beautiful girlfriend. He really did think the world of her. He hopped up the steps on the front porch and rang the doorbell. A very tall black man answered the door. Alex looked up at the man and stuck out his hand, "Hello sir. My name is Alex Bloom. Are you Rachel's dad or daddy?" he said with a smile.

"Hello, Alex. I am Leroy aka Rachel's dad. Her daddy is my partner Hiram. Come on in." Leroy said.

"Thank you Mr. Berry." Alex said.

"Please, call me Leroy. What do you have there?" he asked.

"Well I was taught it was always a good thing to bring a gift to your hosts, so I borrowed a bottle of wine from my mothers. I hope you like it. They said it was pretty good. And I have a rose for Rachel." Alex blushed when he said her name.

"Well thank you, Alex. I will set this to chill. I hope you like Italian. We have Eggplant Parmesan, Chicken Alfredo and some great salad. Rachel, Alex is here." Leroy yelled to his daughter.

Alex walked Rachel walk down the steps and she was wearing a cute red dress and had her hair curled. "Hello beautiful, you are absolutely breathtaking. I guess your dad told you that I was coming over for dinner?"

"Yes, I advised that they shall never do that again without giving me a minimum of 3 hours notice so I could get ready. Thankfully I had already showered after school so that cut out some needed time but…" and Alex kissed her quickly on the lips to quiet her.

Alex grabbed her by the hand and they walked together to the dining room table where Alex pulled out Rachel's chair. A shorter Jewish man walked out of the kitchen and said, "You must be Alex. I am Hiram Berry. I work with your mom at Lima Memorial. She's a great asset to our HR department. It needed some help." Hiram chuckled. "Have a seat and let's eat."

Alex sat down at his seat next to Rachel and she grabbed his hand under the table. "Don't be nervous," she whispered.

"So Alex, tell us more about yourself. I know you just made the football team and you are a senior at McKinley and you are in Glee. But what else do you like to do?" Hiram asked.

"Well sir."

"Oh, call me Hiram. I am way too young and pretty to be called Sir" he commented which caused everyone to chuckle.

"Well, Hiram. To say I love football is an understatement. I have been a Colts fan since I was little. I love singing and playing my guitar and just music in general. I have a motorcycle that my moms bought me for my birthday. It's the biggest rush feeling the wind against me when I ride. I am an AP student in everything BUT science. And I love Phantom of the Opera and Wicked, which I think is the only reason why Rachel likes me. Ouch…just kidding, hun. And I think I want to be a teacher or a guidance counselor. My mother is getting her Masters in Social Work at OSU-Lima and I think working with kids, especially teens, is a very rewarding job. I know the money isn't great but there are other things that matter than making millions. Though, if I get a chance to play college and pro football, I would not hesitate to do so, but I would get finish my education first."

"I didn't know you wanted to be a teacher, Alex." Rachel said. "What would you want to teach?"

"Well I think I would like to teach Spanish or English or Music. My mom thinks I should teach Math but I hate Math. I just happen to be good at it." Alex smiled. "And I would love to coach football too. I really like kids and I hope to have a couple of my own someday…far down the road. But I think that our youth especially our gay youth need more people out there that they can talk to and trust."

"I would definitely agree." Leroy said. "So, what was it like growing up with two moms? I can imagine it was confusing. Did you get picked on a lot like Rachel has?"

"It wasn't too bad thankfully because I was an athlete and everyone seemed to like me. But some of the guys were jerks and would tease me about 'being a dyke just like your mothers'" and Alex froze. He just told the gay parents of his girlfriend that he was a girl. Maybe they didn't catch it. Maybe they wouldn't realize what he said. He squeezed Rachel's hand as he started to hyperventilate.

"Alex, just breathe. C'mon baby just breathe" Rachel whispered in his ear and she starts to fan his face with her hand to cool him down. "Alex, please. Just breathe. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." And that was the last thing Alex heard before he blacked out.

Alex woke up and realized he was laying on the Berry's couch. "Oh my god. Rachel, I am so sorry. Your dads hate me. I totally freaked out. Oh my god" and he started to shake again.

Rachel put a cold washcloth up to his head. "Baby, calm down. They don't hate you. Let me get them real quick. They want to talk to you. It's okay. I promise. Do you trust me?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I trust you with all my life." Alex replied.

Rachel walked out to get her dads and they all came in. "Well, I am glad you see you are awake. You had us worried." Hiram Berry said.

"Mr. Berry, I am so sorry." Alex said as he sat up. "Please let me explain."

"Alex, please, it's Hiram. And it's okay. We know. We just didn't want to say anything because we didn't know if Rachel knew and we knew it wasn't our place to tell her. I am the Chief of Plastic Surgery at Lima Memorial and I was notified of your transition about the same time that you guys moved here. You would be our first FTM surgery so they wanted to notify me ahead of time so I can make sure to gather as much information as I needed before your first surgery if you decide to continue. Even if you hadn't met Rachel, I would be meeting you in about 2 months anyways. And if you do not feel comfortable having me as your surgeon, I can get another doctor on the case" Hiram said.

"So, you, you know and you are okay with it? With me dating your daughter?" Alex asked.

Leroy chuckled. "Actually, I am kinda relieved. Lord forbid Rachel Berry with the two gay dads becomes the next statistic of teen pregnancy at McKinley High. And I don't think any of us could handle her hormones if she did."

"Dad!" Rachel said as she smacked her father on the arm.

"Alex, at first I will admit that I was worried," Hiram said. "But our little girl is a strong girl and I can really see that you both care about each other quite a bit. I know the transitioning process is hard and I just want you to know that you can trust us to keep your secret and I will be open to answer any questions you may have about the procedures and such as well. I just ask that you be good to our little girl and love her like she loves you."

"That I can do, Hiram and Leroy. Thank you." Alex said. "Now, is dinner still somewhat warm? I am hungry," he laughed.

"Damn teenage boys!" Leroy said and they all headed to the dining room to finish dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note**__: Darn you real life for interrupting my fan fiction writing time. Grrr. I have no idea what direction to take with this story so feedback would be cool. _

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel's dads know and are okay. I have no idea what my brain is going to come up with at this point. Could be fluffy, could be smutty or could be angsty. So if you are under 18 or this is illegal in your state, close your eyes. I don't own Glee but wish I did. It could be a lot more interesting. Oh, and I don't own the Colts either. But if I did, they would be winning more._

**Chapter 10**

Dinner with the Berrys finished up with great conversation and Alex feeling more relaxed than he had in quite some time until Leroy stated the Berry men would be out of town this weekend to visit some old college friends.

"So Alex, I am not sure if Rachel told you, but Hiram and I will be leaving for Detroit on Friday afternoon to spend the weekend with some college pals. I am telling you this because I know that asking you to not come over or stay over while we are gone would be rather cruel of us, at least in our daughter's eyes. So if it is okay with your mothers, you are welcome to stay here while we are gone, as long as you promise that you will respect our daughter," Leroy said.

"Leroy, Hiram, if you asked me to not come over, it would be hard but I would not stay the night if you did not want me to. But I assure you; I have no plans to ever disrespect this amazing girl. I would be a fool. If we are done with dinner though, I would love to walk Rachel to my house for some dessert and to meet my moms. Would that be okay? I know it's a school night so we won't be over there horribly long," Alex said.

"Sure, we will get this cleaned up and you guys can head over there" Hiram said.

"Well, let us help with that and then we will go" Alex said as he and Rachel helped clear the table and headed over to the Bloom's house.

"Why didn't you tell me your dads knew?" Alex asked on their short walk.

"I didn't know they knew until after they moved you to the couch. I started to tell them that you were different and my daddy said he knew and it makes sense seeing that he would be the one in charge of your surgery. I hope that makes you feel a little better that they are okay with it all" Rachel smiled as she held onto her boyfriend's arm while they walked down the street.

As they walked in the house, Rachel saw two women sitting on the couch each with a bowl of ice cream. They both smiled when they saw Rachel.

"Ooh, Alex. She is cuuuuuuute!" the blond mother teased.

"Oh, Amy. Quit teasing the boy. Hi Rachel." The brunette mother stood up. "I am Annie Bloom. I am Alex's mother. The goofy one over there.,.Well, that is my wife Amy, Alex's mom. She works with your father. It's great to finally meet you. Would you like some ice cream?"

"Oh, as much as I would love some, I am vegan so I don't do dairy" Rachel explained.

"Neither does Amy. It's vegan certified and super tasty Cherry Nirvana. Let me get you both a bowl. Come on and have a seat on the couch you two while I get it." Annie said.

"Thank you Mrs. Bloom." Rachel said.

"Oh, no. Call me Annie. Have a seat and make yourself at home."

Alex and Rachel sat on the couch and Amy smiled at her boy and his new girlfriend.

"So Rachel, Alex says you are a great singer and that you guys blew them away with your duet. How long have you been in Glee club?" Amy asked.

"Since I was a sophomore, we won Sectionals but lost Regionals that year. Last year, we tied at Sectionals but won Regionals and Nationals. We are favorites to repeat and with Alex's voice, there is no doubt at all that we will take it again. My goal is to go to Julliard after high school and make it on Broadway. I would love to play Christine in Phantom of the Opera or even start out as Carlotta. And of course, I love Wicked and..." and Alex stopped his girlfriend with a kiss.

Annie walked in with a bowl of ice cream for each kid. "So you want to be Christine. When Alex was younger, he would run around singing "Masquerade" while dancing with a football. Maybe he can be a part of the cast too!"

"Mother!" Alex yelled.

"What, Alex! It's true. And he would hide his face with the football. I think I have a picture of it somewhere." Annie giggled.

"No!" Alex cried.

"I can imagine that he was adorable and you can show me the picture. I will only laugh a little bit! And you are right, Annie. This is super delicious. I may have to get some for my house" Rachel said.

The group continued to chat with each other and Alex's mothers continued to threaten to bring out the embarrassing pictures. As the clock struck nine, Rachel said, "Well I should head home, I still have some Spanish to finish up. But, would it be okay if Alex stayed with me this weekend? My fathers are going to Detroit to visit friends and they both are okay with him staying if it's okay with you. If you don't want him to, I understand."

Amy chuckled, "I don't see a problem with it. It's not like he can make us grandparents anytime soon. And you are just down the street if we need anything."

Rachel jumped up and hugged both women. "It was so good to meet you two! And thank you for being so cool with us! And thank you for raising such a great guy like my Alex."

Both Bloom women and their son blushed at Rachel's ramblings.

"Now, if Alex will walk me home, everything will be great!" Rachel said and they headed out the door.

About halfway between the two homes, Rachel grabbed her boyfriend and kissed him passionately. "This weekend, Alex, you are going to be my sex slave!" she moaned and she smacked him on the ass.

"Yes maam." Alex replied as he walked his girlfriend to her door and said goodnight.

A/N: Sorry it was short and fluffy. Had to set it up for SMUT in Chapter 11 or 12. Depends if I want to fluff some more in 11. I hope to have them posted before the new year!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note**__: Thank you for the feedback, MPYEH. It's nice to know someone is enjoying this other than me. LOL_

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. This is some football fluff and drama between Alex and Finn. Rated M for language. Next chapter is M for sexy times! I don't own Glee but wish I did. It could be a lot more interesting. Oh, and I don't own the Colts either. But I do own Alex. He's mine! All mine! _

**Chapter 11**

"Hudson, you throw like a girl. Evans, you are now our starting QB. Hudson line up at receiver. I hope the hell you can catch better than you can throw." Coach Beiste yelled at their tall lanky quarterback.

"Sorry Coach, I'm just distracted. I thought our practices were closed to anyone who wasn't a part of the football program." Finn said looking over at the bleachers at Rachel Berry.

"Hudson, I highly doubt that Miss Berry is going to report your inability to throw a decent pass to any other team. Get your head out of your ass and get lined up." Beiste yelled.

Finn lined up in the wide receiver position and ran the play. Sam threw a perfect spiral to him and Finn smiled, as he knew it would be an easy catch. Just as he put his hands up to catch the ball, Alex jumped up in front of him and caught the football and ran in for a touchdown.

"Dammit Hudson. You have 5 inches on Bloom. How the hell did he outjump you? You know what, I don't care. Laps." Coach Beiste yelled.

"How many coach?" Finn asked as he started running.

"I don't know. Just run until I say stop." She replied.

Finn glared as he saw Rachel clapping enthusiastically in the stands for her boyfriend. Finn counted that he was on his 14th lap when coach told them to hit the showers.

As the boys ran into the locker room, Finn pushed Alex into a row of lockers. "What the fuck, Bloom? Why are you showing me up? Why the fuck is Rachel cheering for you in the stands?" Finn screamed at his teammate.

Alex scrambled up to his feet with his hands balled into fists and his right arm ready to slug the taller boy. "Finn, give me one reason why I shouldn't beat the living shit out of you right now? One reason man why I shouldn't bust your face into a pile of spaghetti!" Alex sneered at the boy.

Finn sat down on the bench in front of the lockers and put his head in his hands. "Because she loves you and not me. Because you have her and I lost her. Because you are a much better man than I am. Because I am a sore loser," he said as he started crying. "She never came to any of my football practices. She never looked at me like she does you."

"Dude, Finn. I am sorry you are hurting." Alex said as he sat next to his teammate and put his hand on Finn's shoulder. "I have no idea what happened to you two last year that made it not work for you. But you are a good guy. You will find a girl that will make you smile. But, if you ever push me like that again, I will fuck you up. Alright, I am outta here guys. Hasta manana!" and Alex grabbed his stuff from his locker and headed out the door.

"Why the hell doesn't he shower?" Finn asked himself. "He's probably got a small pecker. Not that it would matter cuz Rachel would never see it anyways." Finn chuckled to himself as he headed to the shower.

Alex walked out to his bike where he saw his girlfriend leaning against it. "Hello, beautiful" he said.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him. "Hello, handsome boy. So my dads have left for Detroit already. So I think you need to hop on this bike, go home. Shower, because you stink and come over to my house. And remember Mr. Bloom" she said as she walked towards her car.

"Yes?"

"You are my sex slave this weekend…" and she smiled as she opened her car door.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note**__: I have decided that I like writing fan fiction because getting a good review is like a rush! This story is my first and I am glad people like it!_

**Chapter 12**

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together much to the dismay of Finn. This chapter is full of Bloomberry smutty goodness. So if you are offended or too young, go away! I know that no one has mentioned it but since Alex is biologically a girl, he still has those girlie parts. It is kinda weird writing "his clit" and "his breasts" but it would be doing Alex an injustice to refer to him with feminine pronouns. I don't own Glee but wish I did. It could be a lot more interesting. Oh, and I don't own the Colts either. But I do own Alex. He's mine! All mine! _

Alex walked into his house and waved to his moms as he ran up the stairs. He threw his bags on the bed and jumped in the shower. As the hot water ran over his body, a smile appeared on his face knowing that this may be the greatest weekend ever. He made sure every inch of his hardworking football body was squeaky clean and that his lower regions were fastidiously groomed to prepare for his weekend with his beautiful girlfriend.

As he got out of the shower, he grabbed a tight t-shirt to wear instead of binding his chest. He figured it would likely not be on too long anyway. And he looked for his white Peyton Manning jersey but couldn't seem to find it so he just threw on a Colts t-shirt over his smaller one, a pair of boxers and some baggy grey basketball shorts. He threw his binder and her pack in a gym bag with some jeans, shorts, boxer briefs, a few shirts and his personal items needed for the weekend. He also made sure to pack the strap on he order online last year just in case he ever found a girl that would want to use it. It hasn't even been taken out of the box yet.

Alex: Hey baby. Are you ready for me to come over?

Rachel: Of course. The door is unlocked. Just come in and head up to my room. Lock the door behind you.

Alex: Alrighty, be over in 2 minutes.

"Hey mom, mother, I am heading over to Rachel's. If you need me, text me, if you don't need me, I will be home Sunday night unless I need something," Alex said to his moms as he headed out the door.

Alex felt weird walking into the Berry's house without knocking but Rachel said it was okay. He locked the door behind him and headed up the stairs. "Rach, I am here. Rach? Baby, where are you?" he asked as he threw his bag at the foot of her bed. "Rach, baby, where are you?" And he saw the bathroom door open and his girlfriend walked out in his white Peyton Manning jersey, a pair of boyshorts and her hair in a bun.

"So, what do you think? Does the jersey look work for me as well?" Rachel giggled.

Alex felt his face get flushed. "Yes maam" he said as he walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are so fuckin sexy." And pressed his lips on his girlfriend's full lips and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Rachel pushed him away. "Mr. Bloom, did you forget what I said? You are MY sex slave this weekend. Do you know what that means?" she said as she poked Alex in the chest and backed him toward the bed.

"I didn't forget. So what exactly does YOUR sex slave have to do, Miss Berry" he smirked.

"Anything and everything I tell him to." She replied and she pushed him on the bed and straddled his waist. Rachel reached to the bottom of her jersey and pulled it up over her head. Alex went to reach his hand to her breast and she smacked it away. "No, no, no. You can only touch when I tell you it's okay to touch." Rachel said and she leaned over and put her nipple on his lips. He leaned up to grab it with his lips and she backed up and shook her head. She got up off the bed and slid her boyshorts down. She now stood in front of her boyfriend completely naked and climbed up on the bed on her knees and positioned her center right above his face. "Now, you can touch me." And Alex shoved his face into her wetness and sucked her clit between his lips. He moved his tongue from side to side and Rachel began to moan. "I want you inside me." Alex put two fingers inside his girlfriend and began to pump them in and out as she rode his face. His mouth never left her clit while he felt her getting wetter with each stroke.

"Oh my god, oh fuck, oh yeah, oh shit, Alex, my, oh my god, yes, please, oh yes, fuck me, oh yes." Rachel moaned. He felt her tighten around his fingers and her body started to jerk. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" she cried and she collapsed onto the bed beside him. "You are amazing," she panted as she tried to catch her breath. "Lose the clothes, you are way overdressed," she panted.

Alex stood up and began to take off his shirts. The air felt cool against the sweat on his chest. He hesitated as he touched the waistband of his shorts.

"All of your clothes!" Rachel demanded.

Alex slid his shorts and boxers over his hips and let them slide to the floor.

"You are so beautiful." Rachel said to her boyfriend. "Lay down."

Alex laid down on the bed. He saw his girlfriend's eyes gaze over his body starting at his face and down his chest and stopping at his stomach and then moving down the rest of his body.

"Do you trust me?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I trust you with my life." Alex replied.

"You are so beautiful, Alex Bloom. Please relax. I want to make you feel good," Rachel said.

She ran her fingertips across his cheek and down the side of his neck and over his collarbone. Her fingertips continued over each of his breasts and pinched each nipple as he gasped and she drug her fingernails down his six pack and stopped when she reached the short patch of hair leading to his wetness. She could see that his clit was larger than hers that she found out (thanks to Google) is common with the testosterone treatment he is on. She could see how wet her boyfriend was. She ran her fingers through the patch of hair and pressed her finger right on his clit. Alex arched his back and moaned.

"I want to taste you. May I put my tongue on you?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Are you sure? You don't have to," he said.

"Wow, I never knew a guy that would say no to a blow job. Yes, I want to taste you." Rachel said.

"Ok."

Rachel climbed between his legs and put her mouth on his clit and ran her tongue down his wet slit. He moaned. She sucked his larger clit into her mouth and began to run her tongue across it and move her head up and down like she was giving him a blowjob but the suction she created kept his clit between her lips.

"Oh my fuck, that feels amazing," Alex moaned and Rachel sped up. "Oh my god, oh oh oh holy hell, damn, oh my god," Alex cried out. Rachel released his clit from her lips and ran her tongue down him again tasting his juices in her mouth.

"May I go inside you?" she asked.

"God yes, please do. I am your slave." Alex moaned.

Rachel slid one finger inside her boyfriend and realized he was tighter than she was. She slowly slipped in a second finger and Alex arched.

"Did I hurt you?" Rachel asked and she began to pull her fingers out.

Alex grabbed her wrist. "Don't pull out. Fuck me!" he said in a husky deep tone.

"Yes sir." Rachel said as she pumped her fingers inside her tight boyfriend. She put her mouth back on his clit and moved her tongue from side to side while fucking his tight hole.

"Oh shit, I am going to cum. " he cried out.

Rachel felt her boyfriend tighten around her and she slowly pulled out and licked her fingers. "You taste amazing," she said as she crawled up next to him.

Alex tried to speak as his head was spinning. "Where? Did? You? Learn? How? To? Do? That?" he asked.

"Google is my friend," Rachel giggled.

"God Bless Google." Alex moaned.

Rachel buried her head into his neck and stroked his breast with her clean hand. "And just think….we have another 48 hours ahead of us…" she said.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note**__: I have decided that I like writing fan fiction because getting a good review is like a rush! This story is my first and I am glad people like it! But I have also realized that I like writing fluffy stuff more than smutty stuff. Which is odd because my mind is in the gutter (especially when it comes to Lea Michele) 95% of the time. But I will still provide a good mix of both. _

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together. This chapter is full of Bloomberry fluffy goodness but will start with a smutty touch. So if you are offended or too young, go away! I don't own Glee but wish I did. It could be a lot more interesting. Oh, and I don't own the Colts either. Nor do I own any other thing in this story that you may know such as songs or quotes or movies or people's names. But I do own Alex. He's mine! All mine! _

_Reviews and suggestions are welcomed because I need some guidance!_

**Chapter 13**

Alex woke up next to his beautiful girl and turned on his side to watch her sleep. She seemed to be dreaming because he watched her eyes move under her eyelids and she had a smirk on her face. As he watched her face, his mind flashed back to the rest of the events from the night before. Hands and tongues were flying all over each other's bodies. Alex on top, Rachel on top, 69, all over Rachel's bed and in her bedroom floor. The two of them just could not get enough of each other though he was a little sore this morning. But he found it hard to believe that his girlfriend was so sexual when she appeared to be so sweet and innocent.

"What are you smiling about?" Rachel asked.

Alex shook his head as he realized he had been spaced out because of his thoughts. "Just thinking about last night's events," Alex replied and he leaned over to kiss his beautiful partner and he saw her eyes get huge.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry babe." Rachel said.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong," Alex said.

Rachel pushed him out of the bed and jumped out after him and pushed him toward the bathroom.

"Oh my god! Are you like part Cullen or something?" Alex chuckled, as he looked in the mirror at his neck that was covered in dark purple hickeys.

"I am so sorry, Alex. I can't believe I did that. I am so sorry." Rachel said.

"Why? You have your share too," he replied as he pointed at the dark marks on Rachel's breasts, stomach and thighs.

"But, but, but people won't be able to see mine. Yours are, oh my god, I am sorry" she continued to tell him.

"Hey, a hickey from Rachel Berry is like a Hallmark card. When you care enough to send the very best" Alex laughed which got him a smack on the arm from his petite girl.

"This is not the time to quote Grease, Mr. Bloom. How are we going to hide these things I put on your neck?"

"We aren't. I will wear them like a badge of honor. Well until I have to go home. Yeah, we will need to go get some cover up sometime today. But I was thinking, I want to take you on a date! Will you go out on a date with me, Rachel Berry?" Alex asked.

"I would love to, Alex Bloom." Rachel said.

"Great because I would really like to go see that movie I am Number Four. It was supposed to come out in February but it got pushed out because the female star got caught having sex with some girl and they were worried it was going to kill the love story but now that she's dating the guy from the movie, they decided to release it." Alex rambled.

"Is that the movie with that Dianna Agron chick? She is pretty cute," Rachel said.

"Eh, she's okay for a blond. Ya know, she reminds me a lot of Quinn for some reason but doesn't seem nearly as bitchy. However, I prefer brunettes like the girl she was caught with, Lea something. Now she was hot." Alex said which earned him another smack on his arm.

"Well that Lea girl isn't standing naked in front of you wondering if you wanted to take a shower with her now is she?" Rachel snapped.

"No but my beautiful Rachel Berry is and I bet if she asked me real nice, I may even help her wash her back." And Alex smiled at her.

"Dear Alex, would you like to shower with me and if you wash my back, I will wash yours?" Rachel asked in a sexy voice.

"Yes maam. But I am banning anything sexual in the shower. I dunno about you but I am sore. You wore me out woman!" Alex chuckled.

"For now, we will behave. But later, it's on!" Rachel said as she got towels out of the linen closet.

Alex and Rachel stepped into her shower and let the hot water run all over their bodies. Alex watched the water run all over his lover's body as he was in awe of how beautiful Rachel really was. He was so surprised that some handsome boy didn't snatch her up and make her his girl forever. Sure, she liked to talk but that's okay because he liked to hear her voice. It was beautiful. He soaped up her body with her cherry scented body wash and helped her shampoo her long brown hair and gently massaged her scalp.

"Oh, that feels amazing, love" Rachel said.

"It's my favorite part of getting a haircut. I love having my head rubbed." Alex shared.

"Good to know. Turn around now so I can wash your back like I promise."

The shower was as sweet as can be as the lovers washed each other and enjoyed the warmth of their shower and their bodies pressed against each other. When the water started to get cold, they decided to get out and they took turns drying each other off.

"Ok Rach, what do you think? Jeans with this?" and he held out the white Colts jersey that Rachel had stripped off the night before, "this?" a gray WMHS Football t-shirt, "or this?" and he held out a dark green polo.

"Umm, the polo. It will help hide your marks" Rachel giggled. "So, the blue dress, the red dress or the green one?"

"Oh hell, let's be one of those cutesy couples that wears matching outfits. Go with the green." Alex replied.

The couple got ready and headed to the mall after Alex insisted on driving his girlfriend's car since she wouldn't ride his bike with her. As they walked hand in hand through the mall toward the theater, they heard their names being called from across the food court. "Rachel? Alex?" and a blond came running up to them.

"Hey Brittany, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Sannytana and I are going to see that movie with that hot chick that looks like Quinn. She's over there getting me some ice cream," and she pointed over to the Dairy Queen and waved at Santana who saw Rachel and rolled her eyes. "Oh my god Alex, what happened to your neck? Did the chupacabra get you? That's what Sannytana said to tell people if they were to see the marks she put on my boobs," she giggled.

"Yeah Brit, the chupacabra got me good last night. It was crazy!" Alex said and he did a head nod to Santana as she walked up behind her girlfriend. "Hey Sannytana!" Alex said.

"Brit! I told you that you could only call me that at home!" Santana said.

"Sanny, the chupacabra got Alex. Look!" Brittany giggled.

"Holy shit Bloom. What the hell attacked you?" Santana asked. "Wait, no way. RuPaul?" 

"Umm, excuse me? I can assure you that these were not made by a very tall yet strikingly beautiful drag queen." Alex scoffed.

"No, not RuPaul. But Treasure Trail, ManHands, Berry, Rachel!" Santana tried to explain.

"Look Sannytana, I know you and the other Cheerios and everyone else in the damn school have this odd obsession with talking shit about my girlfriend and making her feel like crap. But that's going to stop now. I assure you, she is NOT RuPaul and she definitely does not have man hands nor a treasure trail. From this point forward, you may address her as Rachel or even Berry is acceptable. And you may want to share that information with the rest of your crew as well. I am sure Coach Sylvester would hate to have the dry cleaning bills for slushy stained Cherrio uniforms and I know the guys on the team would hate to lose their starting cornerback that is going to help lead their team to state. With that being said, you and Brittany are welcome to join Rachel and I in watching the movie and starting to act like decent human beings or we can go our separate ways and we will see you at school on Monday," Alex said firmly to the Latina whose face was getting redder more with embarrassment than anger.

"Brit, do you want to go to the movies with Alex and Manerrrr Berry?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"Sure! I can protect Alex from the chupacabra! I got your back, Alex!" Brittany giggled.

"Then let's go ladies!" Alex said and he looked over to see Rachel's face that showed an ear-to-ear grin.

"Thank you baby." Rachel whispered as she gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips and they walked with the other couple to the theater.

Two hours later, the foursome walked out of the dark theater.

"Damn, that girl looked so much like Q but not nearly as bitchy. It's kinda frightening." Santana said.

"Yeah, I was confused because he kept calling her Sarah but her name is Quinn." Brittany said.

"No babe, it just looked a lot like Quinn." Santana tried to explain.

"That would explain why she never wore her Cheerios uniform huh?" the blond said.

"Right, Brit. Ok. We parked over here. Thanks for letting us join you guys Alex. I will share your advice with the rest of "my crew." And Berry, lay off the Hoover impersonations will ya? His neck looks insane." Santana smirked as the girls walked to the exit.

"He liked it." Rachel whispered as she smiled to her boyfriend. "You ready to go home baby. I am sure we are rested and ready to go. I miss you!"

"Oh lord, I have created a sex monster. How did I get so lucky?" Alex asked as his girlfriend drug him out the door and towards her car.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note**__: I have decided that I like writing fan fiction because getting a good review is like a rush! This story is my first and I am glad people like it! _

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together. This chapter is full of hardcore smut. So if you are offended or too young, go away! I don't own Glee but wish I did. It could be a lot more interesting. Oh, and I don't own the Colts either. Nor do I own any other thing in this story that you may know. But I do own Alex. He's mine! All mine! _

_Reviews and suggestions are welcomed because I need some guidance!_

**Chapter 14**

Alex and Rachel pulled into her driveway and headed into the house. "So what do you want to do, Miss Berry?" Alex asked.

"You!" Rachel said as she grabbed her boyfriend's butt.

"Hey now. We should be inside for atleast 5 minutes before you start manhandling me!"

"Are you calling me Manhands?" Rachel pouted.

"Oh no, baby. Your hands are anything but manly. The only thing manly about you is your insatiable sex drive. But who am I to complain?" Alex replied.

"Well, let me show you how manly I can be!" Rachel said as she pushed her boyfriend onto the couch and straddled his waist and lowered her mouth onto his into a kiss. "I love kissing you," she moaned as their tongues played with each other.

"Yup." Alex mumbled as he nibbled at her bottom lip with his teeth. "Where you going?" Alex asked as his girlfriend scooted off him.

"I need to take this off." She said as she pulled her dress over her head. "Is there anything else you would like me to take off?"

"Well let me help you," Alex said as he stood up and put his hands on his girlfriend's waist as he leaned in and kissed her.

"We can help each other," Rachel smirked and she slid Alex's shirt and undershirt over his head. "Doesn't this hurt?" she asked as she reached toward his binding band.

"It's uncomfortable. But I am sure you will help me out with that," Alex said with a smile.

"Yes sir!" she said as she unbound her boyfriend's breasts. Once she freed them, she gently gave each nipple a kiss that sent a shiver up her boyfriend's spine. "And you won't be needing these either." And she unbuttoned her boyfriend's jeans and slid his jeans and boxers down over his hips to let him stand naked in front of her.

"You are way overdressed" he shared as he unhooked Rachel's bra and slid it off. Alex turned his girlfriend around and pushed her gently down onto the chaise portion of the couch and got on his knees. He grabbed her black panties with his teeth and pulled them down off of his girlfriend's body. "That's so much better."

He kissed up the inside of each thigh and placed his hands on her hips. He gently kissed around her clit hearing her gasp when each kissed landed on her hot smooth skin. His lips and tongue hit her clit and Rachel's hips bucked toward his face. That was his cue to make her moan. He pressed his tongue hard into his girlfriend's sensitive nub and moved it from side to side.

"Ohh yes, right there. Damn damn damn damn," Rachel cried out as Alex pleasured her. "You are amazing," and she grabbed his hair with her hands. "Oh shit, yes." She moaned as her boyfriend slid two fingers inside her and started pumping in and out.

Alex loved hearing his girlfriend moan when he was pleasuring her. It was the biggest compliment he could ever get. He curled his fingers to hit her G spot as he scissored his fingers inside her while still pumping.

"Oh my god. Yessssssssss," Rachel hissed. "I am goin to cum so hard on your face."

Hearing that made Alex attack his girlfriend's clit more and pump faster inside her.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Rachel screamed as she hit her peak and Alex felt her tighten around his fingers as he licked every bit of juice covering his girlfriend.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of his girlfriend and licked them clean. "Damn, you definitely taste like a berry. Fuckin amazing," he said as he crawled up beside his girlfriend and pulled her into his arms and laid her head on his chest. He felt tears coming off Rachel's face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Alex sat up and looked at his girlfriend as she cried. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I am fine. I have no idea why I am crying. It just felt so amazing and the tears just started flowing. I'm such a dork." Rachel sniffled.

"Not at all beautiful. As long as I didn't hurt you or you aren't upset, you can cry," Alex said as he ran his fingers through his girlfriend's dark brown hair. "Why don't we go to your room? Your bed is a little more comfortable than this couch."

"Ok."

Alex picked up his girlfriend in his arms like he was carrying his bride and carried her up the steps. Rachel was in awe that her boyfriend who was biologically a girl was strong enough to carry her up the stairs. But then again, she knew what an amazing body Alex had and how hard he worked to maintain it. That put a smile on her face.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You just make me feel like I am a queen," Rachel replied.

"Well, I dunno about queen but you are definitely my princess if you are okay with me being your prince?" Alex said.

"My Prince Charming" Rachel giggled as Alex laid her on the bed and crawled in beside her.

"Let's take a nap. I want to cuddle." Alex whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Ok, baby. You did tire me out a little bit," she said as she yawned and snuggled into her prince's chest.

Alex woke up and looked at the clock that said they had been napping for about 2 hours. He rolled over to kiss his girlfriend and to his surprise, he was in the bed alone. He saw a crack of light under the bathroom door and knew his girlfriend was there.

"Rach, babe. You okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I am super," Rachel giggled.

Alex was wondering why his girlfriend was giggling when he saw the door started to open. His girlfriend was now standing in the doorway in his white Peyton Manning jersey with a 6-inch penis strapped to her lower body.

"I was looking in your bag for your jersey and I found a little friend. I think I look rather sexy. What do you think?" she asked her boyfriend.

Alex's face turned bright red. He couldn't believe that his beautiful girlfriend not only found his strap on but actually put it on. And he found it amazingly hot.

"I can't believe you put it on." Alex said.

"Well I figured you wanted to try it out so let's try it out." Rachel giggled.

"My plan was for me to wear it." Alex replied.

"And you can, my sex slave, after I have had my turn," Rachel stated in a low husky voice as she walked toward her bed.

"Yes, maam." Alex replied and he got out of the bed and dropped to his knees. He put the head of the fake penis in his mouth and ran his tongue all over it and slid more of it in his mouth.

"Oh my god, it feels like I can actually feel it." Rachel said with her eyes wide open.

Alex removed his head from the strap on and pushed Rachel onto a sitting position on her bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube out of his bag and slathered some on the appendage and some at his entrance. He crawled up and lowered himself slowly onto the rubber penis. He and Rachel gasped at the same time. He moved slowly up and down his girlfriend's penis and moaned. "Damn."

"God, you look amazingly hot," Rachel said as she thrust her hips into her boyfriend.

"Fuck me baby, please. I want you to make me your bitch." Alex told his girl.

Rachel pushed Alex up off of her lap and pushed him on his back onto the bed. She put his legs over her shoulders and lined up perfectly with his entrance and pushed quickly inside him.

"Fuck yes!" he cried out as he felt her cock thrust in and out of his tight pussy. "Fuck me harder baby. Please." He begged.

Rachel thrust her hips hard and fast into her boyfriend amazed by the sounds that were coming out of his mouth and sounds made by her cock slamming into his wet snatch.

"Oh my oh my god. Oh yes, yes. Fuck me. Fuck me Fuck me. You feel so fuckin amazing inside me." Alex moaned in a husky voice. Rachel slammed her tiny body into him as hard as she could. She moved her hand from his hip and began to rub his clit and that sent him over the edge into his orgasm and his body started to jerk. Rachel slowly pulled out of him as he rode out the rest of his high. She unbuckled and slipped out of the harness and she slid up beside him and gently placed her lips on his.

"How was that love?" Rachel whispered.

"Amazing is such an understatement. Unfuckin believable. Mind blowingly orgasmic," he replied.

"And here I thought I rambled," Rachel giggled. "I am going to let you enjoy yourself and I am going to clean this thing off so you can fuck me? K? Ok!"

Alex watched his girlfriend grab the strap on and walk into the bathroom. He chuckled to himself as he saw her soap it up and rinse it and give it a thorough inspection to make sure it was cleaned to her satisfaction. She walked out of the bathroom, placed the strap on next to her alarm clock on the nightstand and hopped into bed with her boyfriend.

"How are you feeling baby?" Rachel asked.

"Amazing and horny" Alex said as he pushed his girlfriend on her back and straddled her. "So can I make you feel amazing too?"

"Please do."

Alex went and strapped on his new friend. He looked down and smiled. He could definitely get used to sporting 6 inches of studliness for his beautiful girlfriend. He was thankful that he decided not to get a bigger one because he didn't want to hurt her for their first time but he just found out first hand that 6 inches was very satisfying. He went over and grabbed some lube and placed it on his hard cock and walked over to rub some on Rachel's already wet opening.

"Do you wanna be on top so you can control it at first?" Alex asked sweetly.

" I think so. Once I get adjusted, we will see what you fun you can think of," Rachel said with a smirk on her face. She pushed her boyfriend down on the bed and positioned herself on top of her boyfriend's hard cock. As she lowered herself down, she felt a little bit of pain but tons of pleasure. She let it slide completely inside her and she rocked back and forth. "This is damn amazing and it doesn't hurt at all. It feels oh my god, fuckin good." And she continued to move up and down.

"Well in that case, get on your hands and knees," Alex said.

Rachel slowly got off of him and got on her hands and knees on her bed and Alex stood at the edge of the bed. "I have always wanted to do this," he said. He grabbed his cock and placed the head of it inside Rachel and grabbed her hips as he slid himself the rest of the way in.

"Oh my god," Rachel panted. "Holy hell, that is…oh my god. Yes, fuck me with your hard cock Alex. Fuck me harder." And Alex slammed harder into his girlfriend. "God dammit, yes sir. That's it. Oh my god you are fuckin amazing. Faster!" And Alex quickened his pace as he fucked his girlfriend's brains out. He slapped her ass which made Rachel squeal, "Yessssssss! Pull my hair, Alex. Fuck me and pull my hair." Alex reached up and grabbed a handful of long brown hair while he slammed into her. He reached around her with this other hand and flicked her clit which made Rachel cry out "Fuck me stud. Fuck me and make me cum." Alex slammed his cock into her a few more times with a few more flicks on her clit and Rachel screamed "Oh my god" and she jerked forward pulling him out of her as she collapsed on the bed.

She rolled onto her back and she noticed that both of their bodies were covered with a light sweat. "Take it off and lay with me."

"Yes maam." Alex said as he slid off the strap on and threw it on the floor. And he crawled into bed beside his beautiful girl. "How do you feel?"

"Like a damn queen," Rachel said with a smile on her face. "Let's lay here for a little bit and then take a shower. My room smells like sex, latex, and lube," she giggled.

"Works for me," Alex said as he pulled Rachel closer to him and closed his eyes and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note**__: I have decided that I like writing fan fiction because getting a good review is like a rush! This story is my first and I am glad people like it! _

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together. Time for some fluffy fluff with an M rating for language and a bit of sexiness. I don't own Glee but wish I did. It could be a lot more interesting. Oh, and I don't own the Colts either. Nor do I own any other thing in this story that you may know. But I do own Alex. He's mine! All mine! _

_Reviews and suggestions are welcomed because I need some guidance!_

**Chapter 15**

Alex woke up early Sunday morning with his girlfriend cuddled up next to him. Her hair was still damp from their long late night shower after their intense evening of making love. She looked so angelic when she was sleeping, so sweet and innocent. Now, there was no doubt in his mind that his girlfriend was sweet but after this weekend, the innocent title may not be applicable. "Rach?" he whispered. "Rachel, are you awake?" His girlfriend didn't budge but she whined ever so lightly as Alex squirmed out of bed. He threw on some red basketball shorts, his tight Under Armor shirt and a grey WMHS Football shirt over it. He went and used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and headed downstairs after giving his girlfriend a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright, let's see what I can cook up," Alex said to himself out loud. "Mr. Berrys, I love you!" he giggled as he found a cookbook on the counter that said _Vegan Meals Made Easy_. He found a recipe for vegan pancakes and found all the stuff he needed and ended up making four perfect pancakes cooked just right. He poured a glass of soymilk and a glass of orange juice and grabbed a bottle of syrup and walked up the stairs with breakfast for two on a tray.

"Baby?" Alex said as he pushed open the door with his butt. "Baby? Rise and shine sleepyhead." And he saw Rachel roll over with a sleepy look on her face. Her eyes got all big when she saw the tray her boyfriend had.

"You made me breakfast? Really?" Rachel asked as she sat up and pulled the sheet up over her bare chest.

"Yup, vegan pancakes, some syrup and I didn't know if you wanted OJ or soymilk so I brought a glass of each and I will drink whatever you don't want. Happy Sunday!" Alex said.

"Alex, these are amazing. I didn't know you could cook." Rachel exclaimed as she took a sip of soymilk.

"Well, I can follow directions pretty well. And of course, I added my special ingredient!" Alex said.

"Really? What's that?" Rachel asked.

"Love!"

"You are a big dork, Alex Bloom." Rachel giggled. "But you are a cute dork and I love you. But seriously, these are delicious. Did you add something the recipe didn't have because daddy's pancakes are not nearly this good?"

"I told you…love! Ok, seriously. I added just a little bit of cinnamon and a pinch of sugar. That's how my mom makes them. I am glad you like!" Alex grinned. "So Miss Berry, I believe you and I have quite a bit of homework to do seeing that we haven't even cracked open a book since we left school on Friday. So today, will be a day of rest and studies. Got that!"

"Okay tough guy. If you say so." Rachel giggled as she finished up the rest of her pancakes and gulped down her milk. "Alright, let's get this day started!" and she jumped up, gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips, grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Alex finished up his breakfast and gathered up the dishes to take down to the kitchen when Rachel walked out of the bathroom with her hair in a ponytail and a tiny tight t-shirt with no bra on and a pair of incredibly short shorts. Alex's eyes just stared at his beautiful girlfriend who he was convinced was almost as smoking hot in this outfit as she was with no clothes on at all.

"You ready to study?" she asked as she bent down in front of him to grab her backpack. Alex realized as she bent over that his girlfriend was not wearing any underwear either.

"Umm, y-y-yeah. I am ready," he stammered as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and followed his girlfriend down the stairs with dishes in his hands. He put his backpack on the table and carried the dishes into the kitchen.

"Go ahead and get started. I am going to do the dishes first so we do not need to worry about it later."

"I can take care of those, Rach."

"Naah, you made me a great breakfast so I will do the dishes. It's only fair."

Alex sat at the table reading through his Biology assignments when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Rach, there is someone at your door." Alex yelled.

"Can you go see who it is? Tell them we are Jewish and we don't need anything that they are selling." Rachel yelled back over the sound of running water.

Alex opened the door and started to say, "We are Jewish and we aren't buying" but he saw a familiar face at the door. "Well hello Quinn. What's up? Come on in."

"Well Mr. Bloom, I didn't expect to see you here. Is Ru…Berry here? I have some questions about our AP English homework and I was wondering if she could help. And well pretty much every person I know in our class is about as clueless as I am except Berry and I really need to figure this stuff out."

"I am sure we can get it all figured out. I have a good grasp of it all and I know Rach does too. Have a seat at the table. Rachel is finishing up dishes from the breakfast I made this morning." Alex said and he smiled at the blond.

"Wow, good looking, smart, a singer and a cook. Why don't you drop Berry and get a real girl like ummm me? One that won't mark your neck up like that," Quinn said as she put her hand on Alex's cheek.

"Now look here, Quinn. I will tell you like I told Santana, my beautiful girlfriend is just that…MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND. Y'all need to start acting civil toward her or I will not hesitate to make sure the rest of your senior year is one that you will wish to forget. I am not scared of the Cherrios or Coach Track Suit and the jocks would hate to see their starting cornerback quit. So if you are willing to come over here to ask for help from her, you need to quit being a bitch and may want to try to even be her friend. Rachel is amazing and you have yet to realize that you are missing out on a great friend. With that being said, please have a seat and we can start working on English. Would you like some soymilk or OJ?" Alex asked.

He turned around and saw his girlfriend smiling at him with tears in her eyes. Alex walked over and gave her a kiss. "Quinn needs some help with English. So I guess we will tackle some English first."

"No problem. Hi Quinn. So, did you want soymilk or OJ?" Rachel flashed a bright big smile toward the blond girl.

"Actually, water would be good, Berry." Quinn said as she was getting books from her bag. "And thank you…woah shit, Berry. Where did that body come from? And is that a hickey on your stomach?" Quinn asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Sorry, we weren't expecting company and I just wanted to be comfy while we studied. I can put on something different if it makes you uncomfortable. And yes, it is a hickey. One water coming up. Alex, I assume you want some OJ?" Rachel said.

"Yes babe. Thank you. Ok, Quinn. If you can please close your mouth and kindly quite drooling over my girlfriend, we can get started on the inner workings of _The Little Prince_. You can look at this two ways. The first way is the fact that it is a kid's book and it's about this little boy and his imaginary adventures. But the way we need to look at it is the deeper meaning, the philosophy behind it," and Alex continued to explain things to Quinn as Rachel sat down and handed a drink to each one.

Rachel didn't need any help with her English assignment but she couldn't help but watch her boyfriend explain their assignment to her frenemy. She knew he would be a great counselor or teacher someday and a great father and that made her smile. It only took about 30 minutes and Quinn was more confident in her grasp on the book than she was at the top of a Cheerios pyramid.

"My man, such an educator," Rachel said as she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Well Quinn, do you think you can handle it from here? I really need to help Alex with his Bio homework and we want some alone time before my dads get home tonight."

"Wow, Berry. Direct aren't you? I think I have it under control. Thank you Alex," Quinn said as she stood up and put her books in her bag. "I appreciate it so much." And she leaned over and gave Alex a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey look at that. It's time to go, Quinn. Let me show you to the door," Rachel shrieked and she drug Quinn to the door and opened it. "See you tomorrow." And she shut the door. "That BITCH. I can't believe she kissed you. I should kill her."

Alex stood up and wrapped his arms around his girl's waist and kissed her softly. "And I am kissing you right now. On the lips. Letting you know that I don't want Quinn Fabray. I love you, Rachel Berry."

"Grrr...why can't I stay angry around you? I love you too, Alex. Now let's get this Bio down because I need some sexy times before my fathers get home." Rachel said as she drug her boyfriend to the table.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note**__: I have decided that I like writing fan fiction because getting a good review is like a rush! So if you read and review, it will make me smile! And a special thank you to MPYEH. You are Fn awesome! _

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together. Time for some fluff with a little bit of smutty talk and phone sex. You know the drill, if you are too young or it's illegal…why are you even reading this? I don't own Glee or Rachel Berry but wish I did. It could be a lot more interesting. Nor do I own any other thing in this story that you may know. But I do own Alex. He's mine! All mine! _

**Chapter 16**

The rest of Sunday night was uneventful, as Rachel's dads had called to say they would be home earlier than expected from Detroit because their friend had gotten the flu. Rachel made sure she was appropriately attired as her dads didn't need to see her incredibly sexy outfit and they made sure Alex's neck was covered with makeup so her dads wouldn't notice her savage marking of it. Alex went and picked up some Chinese food for the foursome and ate dinner with his favorite Berrys and headed home.

Alex got in and shared some of the events of his weekend with his moms and then headed up to his room when his phone announced that he had a text message.

Rachel: Did I say thank you for the amazing weekend? If not, thank you! Did your moms see your neck?

Alex: You did say thank you and I thank you as well. It was fn awesome. And if they did, they didn't mention it. Did your dads say anything to you?

Rachel: Not a word, thank god. I can't believe I did that. I will make it up to you baby. ;)

Alex: Works for me. I love you baby. I am going to hop in the shower and I will text you when I get out okay?

Rachel: Ok, I think I am going to take one as well. I feel like such a dirty girl. Tee hee. Love u!

Alex stripped off his clothes and stared at himself in the mirror. He smirked at the random bite marks on his breasts and turned around to see the scratch marks on his back. My god, he turned Rachel Berry into a sex beast. Ok, maybe he didn't turn her into one but made her aware of her inner sex addict.

He could see the starting effects of his mild testosterone regimen. His voice has gotten a little deeper and his clit has enlarged a little bit but he could see his breasts were just slightly smaller and there was a couple of hairs on his chest and his chin. He was turning physically into the man he felt like he was inside. He thought about talking to his moms after football season to see if he could get the top surgery sooner rather than later because the binding was starting to hurt like a bitch. He would need to discuss that with Rachel as well. What would she say about that change?

Alex's brain was running 100 miles a minute as he stepped into the shower. He was initially worried about Rachel fucking him with the strap on. He was a man. But the way she moved her hips as she thrusted into him, he knew he was okay with his petite girlfriend being inside him. It felt really good actually. He was truly surprised how amazing his girlfriend was in bed. He let the hot water run over his body soothing the sore muscles from this weekend's activities. Images of this weekend ran through his mind as he lathered up his body and felt himself get wetter other than just by the hot water. God, Rachel Berry just turned him on so much. And what the hell was that kiss on the cheek from Quinn all about? He made a mental note to keep a distance from the blond cheerleader.

He got out of the shower, got dressed and text his girlfriend.

Alex: Woman, you have completely worn me out this weekend. But thank you for helping me with Biology. I really appreciate it.

Rachel: Hey, it takes two to tango buddy. I am a little sore but the shower definitely helped. And it was my pleasure helping you with Bio since you helped me with Anatomy. ;) Can you call me? I wanna hear your voice.

"Hey beautiful, you asked me to call. Well hello!" Alex said.

"Hello handsome boyfriend of mine. Are you in bed?" Rachel asked.

"Yup, crawled into bed. Alone. Missing my Rachel Berry." Alex whined.

"Your Rachel Berry misses you too baby. Maybe we can help each other go to sleep. What are you wearing?" she giggled when she asked.

"Why Rachel Berry, are you trying to solicit phone sex from me?" Alex asked.

"Yes sir. So I am wearing a light blue tank top with no bra. My nipples are hard because I am cold and miss my cuddle buddy. And I have on a pair of dark blue boyshorts that are getting a little damper since I started talking with you. I am rubbing my fingers across my stomach and it gives me chills. Though I wish your fingers were running across my stomach. Or better yet, your tongue was kissing my stomach."

"Hmm that sounds very nice. I am wearing some boxer briefs with a wife beater. I am running my hand up and down my body between my neck and my belly button. My nipples miss your lips sucking on them and your teeth nipping at them." Alex whispered into the phone.

"Oh, I love that too. Oh god, Alex, just talking to you gets me wet. My clit is throbbing. Is it okay if I touch it and pretend it's you touching me?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"God yes, please do. I want you to touch yourself and tell me how it feels. Tell me how wet you are. Tell me." Alex moaned.

"My clit is so hard. Touching it feels so good. I am so wet. I am rubbing my clit and thinking about your tongue all over it. It feels so good when you touch me. I can squeeze my thighs together and feel your hard cock thrusting into me. I loved it when you fucked me from behind. Slamming your hard cock into me and making me moan. Making me scream your name. Are you touching yourself, Alex? Are you as wet as I am?" Rachel whispered.

"Fuck yes. I am thinking about your tongue all over me and when you suck me into your mouth and move up and down like you are giving me a blowjob. When you fucked me with the strap on, it was so damn hot. I loved it. I wanna hear you cum for me. Will you cum for me?" he asked.

"Yes, I am sooo close. I love the way you fuck me. I love fuckin you. I have one hand in my panties and one pinching my nipple. I love when you bite my nipples. I love biting you all over. Alex, I am so close. You are making me so hot."

"Me too Rach. I am so close. I'm rubbing my clit so hard. Fuck I love when you bite me but you're banned from my neck. But biting my nipples, clawing my back, biting my thighs, fuckin me with your fingers. God damn, I am almost there. Cum with me baby. Are you ready to cum with me?" Alex moaned.

"Ahh yes. Alex, just tell me when I can. I am so ready."

"Now!"

And the lovers both moaned on their sides of the phone from the pleasure of their orgasms.

"That was hot," they both said at the same time.

"That was so nice baby. I think I am ready to go to sleepies now," Rachel giggled.

"Me too. Good night love. Sweet dreams. I love you." Alex whispered.

"I love you too, Alex. I will see you at school tomorrow," Rachel said as she hung up her phone with a smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note**__: So it's been awhile since I have updated. My apologies. I actually deleted my first attempt at Chapter 17. Thanks to MPYEH for making sure I was alive and letting me know she needs a BloomBerry fix! On a side note…I can't wait to see Lea Michele in a football jersey on the show and I love that they are doing Need You Now! If there can't be BloomBerry or Faberry on the show, I would rather see Puckleberry instead of Finchel any day!_

_It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together. Get ready for some draaaaammmmma! And M for language, not for sexy times. I don't own Glee or Rachel Berry (tho I wish I did) or anything in this story that could be researched on Google or any of the songs because I am not that cool. But if I did own something like this, Glee would be a lot more interesting. But I do own Alex. He's mine! All mine! _

**Chapter 17**

Rachel and Alex had completely forgotten until the drive to school that tryouts for solos for the Sectionals were going to be after school. Thankfully, Rachel had about 100 different songs she could easily choose from for her audition but Alex wasn't so confident on his choices.

"Well what do you want to sing, babe?" Rachel asked her handsome boyfriend as he drove her Prius to school.

"That's just it. I have no idea. What are you singing?" Alex inquired.

"Well I was going to go with something from Broadway but I think that will be too predictable. I was thinking about _Fallin for You_ by Colbie Caillat. It's a great song and it makes me think about you," she looked over and saw her boyfriend blush.

Alex reached over and grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "So you think you are fallin for me huh? Well newsflash sweetheart, I have tripped, fallen, got back up, fallen again and dove in head first for you. So I am glad you feel somewhat the same."

Rachel giggled, "Well I did some cartwheels too. I could be a Cheerio ya know! OK, maybe not. So what do you want to sing?"

"Well, I was thinking about singing a song that reminded me of you, so I was thinking about _Come on Get Higher_ by Matt Nathanson. What do you think?" he asked.

"I love it! Let's practice at lunch! I can't wait. I wonder who else is going to audition? I know Kurt and Mercedes will. I know Mike won't and Puck probably won't. Santana may and who knows about Quinn and Sam. But I think if for some reason Mr. Schue doesn't pick us to do our own solos, we should see if he would let us do _Run to You _or_ Need You Now_ as a duet. I think we make beautiful music together, Mr. Bloomberry!" and Rachel giggled at their nickname.

"Yes we do, Ms. Bloomberry! Oh, you know our first game is Friday night, right? Will you be going?"

"Duh, I wouldn't miss it for the world. You, in those football pants, definitely will be there!" and Rachel giggled again.

"Do you always giggle this much?" Alex inquired.

"Honestly, not really but you make me giggly. I can't help it. You make me smile." Rachel said.

"Works for me! Let's get this day started." Alex and Rachel got out of the car and headed to their lockers, hand in hand.

"Hi Alex! Thank you for your help yesterday. I really appreciate," Quinn said as they walked past her. "Oh, and good morning Berry."

"Good morning Quinn. I am glad Alex as able to help," Rachel replied as she lifted Alex's hand and kissed the back of it to show Quinn that Alex was indeed her man.

"Awww, is my Bloomberry a little jealous?" Alex whispered in Rachel's ear while they were at her locker.

"I just don't know why she would need to flirt with you when, one, she has her own Ken doll boyfriend and two, she could have any boy in this school, why is she after mine?" Rachel pouted.

Alex kissed his girlfriend on her pouty lips. "Because she wants to piss you off. But you are my girl. And I am your boy. And I would never want to be with such a stuck up prude anyways. I like my little sex beast." Alex whispered and Rachel smacked him on the arm. "Hey, boyfriend abuse!"

"You like it rough, shush." Rachel giggled and blushed as they headed toward Mr. Schue's class for Spanish.

Later at lunch, Rachel and Alex grabbed their lunch and headed to the choir room where they saw Quinn with Brittany and Santana.

"Hello ladies, are you practicing for your solos?" Alex asked as he made his way to the CD player.

"We were just helping Quinnie with her solo. She is going to shake things up a little bit." Santana said. "But we better let you lovebirds practice. See you at Glee!" And Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as the three Cheerios walked out of the room.

"I have never told you before but I am a little bit psychic and I have a feeling something BAD is going to happen at tryouts." Rachel said.

"Baby, I would never let anything bad happen." Alex said as he kissed his girl on the cheek. "Let's get to practice."

The rest of the day went by slowly as Rachel and Alex couldn't wait for Glee to show their stuff….

"Alright guys, time to get down to business for Sectionals. Now, I know we want a solo in our lineup and maybe even a duet or we can skip the duet and do a group number. As it is pretty much everyone's last Sectionals, I am open to anything. I am not going to suggest Journey or Michael Bolton or Christopher Cross but feel free to suggest those artists if you want! Ok, who would like to go first? Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I would love to Mr. Schue. I would just like to say that I am so excited this year that we have such strong singers. I think we will be able to repeat as National Champions this year with our new addition as well as our strong veterans. With that being said, I would like to do something a little different than my normal Broadway playlist. I am ready Brad." Rachel rambled.

_I don't know but_

_I think I maybe_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But i'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh_

_Oh no no_

_Oooooohhh_

_Oh I'm fallin' for you_

"Great job, Rachel. And definitely not what I expected! You did Colbie very proud! And I am sure we all know who this song is for…so do you want to go next Alex?" Mr. Schue said.

"Um, sure. Well I don't have a big speech like my girl but I just want to say I hope you like the song." Alex said as he grabbed a guitar and began to strum out his song.

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_And I miss the rush of your skin_

_And I miss the still of the silence_

_As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I can walk on water_

_If I can tell you whats next_

_I can make you believe_

_Make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice_

_The loudest thing in my head_

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet_

_Perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you whats next_

_Make you believe, make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heart_

_I taste the sparks on your tongue_

_I see angels and devils_

_And God, when you come on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me, drown me in love_

_It's all wrong_

_ohhhhhhhh yah, hey_

_Come on, get higher_

_Come on, get higher_

'_Cause everything works, love_

_Everything works in your arms_

As Alex put down his guitar, Rachel stood up and clapped excitedly for her boyfriend and noticed that Quinn stood up and was clapping as well.

"That was great, Alex. Really really great!" Quinn said with a big smile.

"That was so sickening sweet. I think I just got a frickin cavity." Santana said with a scowl on her face. "I think you should go now Quinn before I frickin throw up."

"I would be delighted. I heard this song last night and realized it would be a great song to sing and show how I feel right now." Quinn said as she twirled around in her little Cheerios outfit and looked straight at Alex, winked at him and started to sing.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

_That's why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you (she's all over you)_

_I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be on with me (babe)_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha, Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha, Don't cha _

"You fuckin' bitch. I'm going to kill you," Rachel screamed as she jumped off her chair and headed straight for the blond girl's throat.

Alex grabbed his girlfriend just before she reached Quinn. Mr. Schue put himself in front of Quinn and Puck was holding Santana back.

"You fuckin' bitch. You have your blond boyfriend over there. You could have any guy in this damn school. Why the hell are you going after mine? Why the hell do you hate me so much? Why do you think you would be a better match for him? You are nothing but a damn bitch. I am going to kill you." Rachel screamed as she tried to shake loose from Alex's grip.

"Alex, get her outta here and calmed down. Take her home and we will discuss this tomorrow morning. Be at my room at 715am, both of you. Quinn, Santana, sit down!" Mr. Schue yelled.

"Told ya she was going to shake things up!" Santana said.

"Fuck you, Satan. Surprised it wasn't you since you have slept with every other guy in the school." Rachel screamed as Alex struggled to keep her away from the Cheerios.

"Dude, Santana, shut up." Puck said and he stood up and headed towards the door. "C'mon Alex. Let's get this firecracker out of here and calmed down," and Puck picked up Rachel and threw her over his shoulder and he and Alex walked out the door.

"Put me down, Noah. People can see up my skirt. Dammit, Noah. Alex, help me!" Rachel screamed and Kurt and Mercedes chuckled as they could hear her screaming down the hall.

"Is there anyone else that wants to sing solos?" Mr. Schue asked in a frustrated tone and Mercedes and Kurt's hands shot up. "Alright guys, let's continue then."

***Songs are Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat, Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson and Don'tcha by the Pussycat Dolls***


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note 1**__: Love the last two episodes of Glee! And Lea Michele on Cosmo. Rawr. And Rachel Berry in a football jersey. Double rawr! And I loved Need You Now. Sorry for the delay tho. Work has worn me out and I have had no desire to type. _

_Rated M for a reason. It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together. I don't own Glee or Rachel Berry (tho I wish I did) or anything in this story that could be researched on Google or any NFL teams or any of the songs I ever use because I am not that cool. But if I did, Glee would be a lot more interesting. But I do own Alex. He's mine! All mine! _

**Chapter 18**

Alex hit the button on Rachel's key to unlock the doors to her car. He opened the door on the rear passenger side and flipped a switch on the inside panel. He did the same thing on the rear driver side door.

"Puck, go ahead and put her in the back seat and shut the door," Alex said.

"Um, won't she be able to get out?" Puck asked.

"Nope, child safety lock doors are now engaged," Alex chuckled.

"You are bad ass Bloom. Just don't let her choke you while you are driving her home," Puck said as he put Rachel in the back seat and shut the door.

"Aaaaaaalex. You can't lock me in here! I am going to kill Quinn. I am going to kill her!" Rachel screamed.

"Thanks for your help, bro. I will talk to you tomorrow." Alex said and he did his bro handshake with Puck and got in the car.

"Alright, Rachel. Talk to me." Alex said.

Rachel started sobbing. "I just don't know why, why she has to go after the best thing that's ever happen to me. Why does she have to try to undermine me in front of everyone? The names, the names are just ignorant words. But to try to humiliate me in front of my boyfriend and when we are finally working over all of the drama and bullshit from the past. She pulls this crap. She has her own blonde perfect little Ken doll. Why does she need to go after my Prince Charming?'

"Baby, she just does this shit to get a rise out of you. She realizes how strong you are and how the names don't work so she has to kick it up a notch. But Rachel, I promise you, I don't want Quinn. I want you. I love what we have and I would never want to give that up. Now, I want to hug you and hold your hand. If I let you out of the back seat, you have to promise me that you will come and sit in the front seat beside me. You have to promise to me, Alex, your boyfriend, that you will not go back to that choir room and that we will go to my house and talk. Will you promise me that?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, my handsome Prince Charming Alex. I promise I will stay by your side and in the car and not strangle the life out of that pretty little blonde bitch." Rachel whispered.

"That's my girl." Alex said as he got out of the car and opened Rachel's door and put his hand out to help his girlfriend out.

"Thank you kind sir."

Alex walked hand in hand with his girlfriend and opened the passenger door for her. "Here you go pretty lady, your chariot awaits!"

"Thank you love." Rachel whispered as she got into the front seat.

Alex got back into the car and reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Ok, beautiful. Let's head to my house. We can work on some homework or cuddle or watch a movie. And if you would like, we can order some Thai and just spend the evening together. My moms are out for the evening so we will have the house to ourselves okay. And I will show you that you are the only girl for me."

"Okay." Rachel said quietly. Alex looked over and saw tears running down his girlfriend's face.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Alex asked.

"I just love you and she's just a bitch and I just, I just am so happy that you love me and I don't want to lose that." Rachel sobbed.

"I promise you, you won't," Alex assured her and squeezed her hand tightly.

The rest of the drive was quiet as they pulled up to the Bloom home. Alex walked around and opened the door for Rachel.

"Bienvenidos a la casa de Bloom, mi amor!" Alex told her.

Rachel giggled but was slightly turned on at her boyfriend's perfect Spanish accent. "Gracias, Alex." And Rachel walked toward the front door of the Bloom house.

"Ok, hot stuff. My room? Kitchen? Living room? Where would you like to get our evening started?" Alex asked.

"Let's go to your room." Rachel giggled.

The couple walked up to Alex's room and Rachel was still in awe about how much someone could love a football team. But at least there were posters of grown men on her boyfriend's walls where as most teenage guys seemed to have half naked women plastered everywhere. But the great thing about Alex's room is that the blue in his room made his eyes sparkle and shine brighter than they normally do. She sat on his bed and put her backpack down.

"Baby, do you have something I can wear? Maybe something a little more comfortable?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, let me see what I can find," Alex replied as he went looking through his drawers. Alex grabbed the smallest pair of shorts he could find with a blue grey Colts t-shirt and as he turned around, a smile flashed on his face. "You are beautiful."

Rachel was standing in front of him in a light pink bra with matching panties. "You like what you see, Mr. Bloom?" Rachel giggled.

"Nope, I love it." Alex said as he walked over to her and kissed her softly on the lips and moved his kisses down her neck. His hands reached around Rachel's back and slowly unhooked her bra and slid it off. Her hands went to the bottom of Alex's shirt and lifted it over his head and unwrapped his binder. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself into him.

"I feel so safe in your arms and you are so warm. I love it!" Rachel sighed.

"Ya know, I feel the same way. You give me a safety I never thought I would need but I can't imagine this feeling with anyone else." Alex confessed.

"Can we just lay in bed naked and hold each other?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Absolutely love. "

Rachel reached down to unbutton Alex's jeans and she slid them and his boxer briefs to the floor and then slid down her own panties and crawled into Alex's bed. "I am surprised you don't have Colts sheets." Rachel giggled.

"Well, I am 17. A little too old for those. But they are blue!" Alex said as he crawled in beside her.

The lovers laid naked in the bed with their bodies pressed up against each other under the cool blue sheet and they fell asleep cuddled together.

"Alex, hun. Wake up, we brought home dinner." Annie said as she opened Alex's bedroom door.

"Oh my god, mother!" Alex screamed as he covered up the two naked bodies in the bed.

"Oh my god, Alex!" Annie giggled. "Hun, come look. Our son has a girl in his bed!"

"Alex and Rachel kissin in a bed. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Amy teased as she stuck her head into the open doorway.

"Moooooooom! Go! Close the door so we can get dressed." Alex yelled.

Alex looked over and saw his girlfriend with the sheet pulled completely over her head. "Baby, you can come out now. They closed the door." Rachel peeked her head out of the top of the sheet and her normally tanned skin was ghost white.

"Are they going to hate me? Are they going to make us break up?" Rachel stammered.

"No baby. Didn't you hear my mom singing to us? Now they will tease the hell out of us when we go downstairs. But that's it." Alex chuckled.

The couple got dressed and Rachel grabbed her backpack and they headed downstairs.

"Ooooh look at the sleepy lovebirds waking up from their nap," Amy teased.

"Mrs. Bloom, I am so sorry. I hope you don't think I would disrespect you and your wife like that." Rachel rambled.

"Oh Rachel Berry. Shoosh. We let Alex stay over at your house just two nights ago. We would be foolish if we thought you kids weren't exploring natural things. It's okay. Just don't make too much noise." Annie said.

"Mother!" Alex screamed. "Rachel, I think you should go home so you don't see me strangle my mothers!"

It was Rachel's turn to giggle this time. They walked out to her car and she gave Alex a big kiss. "I love you. I will see you by the lockers in the morning since I know you will be riding your bike because of practice."

"I love you too baby. I will text you later when I am done burying the bodies." Alex said.

**Author Note 2:** Yeah this was pretty lame but I needed some fluff or something. The next will be so much better I promise. I am disappointed in this.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note 1**__: Sorry for the delay. Work has worn me out and I have had no desire to type. Happy Happy Birthday to a dear friend! This one is for you!_

_The story is rated M for a reason but this chapter is pretty PG-13 if not even PG. It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together. I don't own Glee or Rachel Berry (tho I wish I did) or anything in this story that could be researched on Google or any NFL teams or any of the songs I ever use because I am not that cool. But if I did, Glee would be a lot more interesting. But I do own Alex. He's mine! All mine! _

**Chapter 19 **

Rachel's phone rang during her morning elliptical routine. "This better be important, I have calories to kill." Rachel mumbled to herself. And then she smiled as she saw it was Alex. "Good morning baby!"

"Good morning beautiful. So, you will likely be getting a call in the next ten minutes or so. But school is cancelled for the day. Coach Bieste called us. I guess a water line broke and there is like 3 inches of water throughout the entire first floor. So we are practicing from 9am to 11am and then I hope to spend the rest of my day with my favorite girl. Want to come over around 12?" Alex said.

"Wow. Well I hope they are taking the precautions to dry it out thoroughly because mold can cause major damage to lungs and that would ruin my chances of being a Broadway star and we know I will not allow for anything to happen that would ruin those chances." Rachel rambled.

"I know baby. I am sure they will do what it takes. But I'm going to go back to sleep until I have to get up for practice. I love you!" Alex said.

"Love you too baby. Sleep well."

Alex was surprised his girlfriend was okay with him going back to sleep but he could hear her voice in his head that "teenage boys need their rest to maintain optimum health just like future divas need their rest as well!" And he chuckled as he laid down and closed his eyes.

Rachel continued her workout and decided to get ahead on some schoolwork and practice her scales and learn more about football since she was going to Alex's game on Friday. Her eyes got real big and an idea popped into her head.

"Daddy, sorry to bother you at work. Yes Daddy, I am okay. School was cancelled because of a burst water pipe. But I have a question. I know my credit card is just for emergencies but I was wondering if I could use it to buy a present for Alex. I will do some voice lessons and make sure I pay it off. Ok, I love you Daddy! Thank you!" Rachel said as she entered her credit card information and printed out the needed confirmations to share with her boyfriend later.

She hopped in the shower as she noticed it was a little after 11 and she was excited to see her boyfriend. And of course, a shower means a great time to work on her solos once again.

_Well he was just seventeen_

_And you know what I mean_

_And the way he looked _

_was way beyond compare_

_I'll never dance with another_

_When I saw him standing there_

_Well he looked at me_

_And I, I could see_

_That before too long_

_I'd fall in love with him_

_He'll never dance with another_

_Well I saw him standing there_

_Well my heart went boom_

_As I crossed the room_

_And I held his hand in mine_

_Oh we danced through the night_

_We held each other tight_

_And before too long_

_I fell in love with him_

_We'll never dance with another_

_Well I saw him standing there_

_Well my heart went boom_

_As I crossed the room_

_And I held his hand in mine_

_Oh we danced through the night_

_We held each other tight_

_And before too long_

_I fell in love with him_

_We'll never danced with another_

_I saw him standing there_

_I saw him standing there_

_Well since I saw him standing there_

As she got out of the shower, she giggled and got ready to go see her man. She slipped on a cute baby blue tank top and some cute khaki shorts and started to walk over to her boyfriend's house with a folder in her hand. As she rounded the corner, she looked onto Alex's porch as she saw a short girl with dark hair knocking on the door and Alex's door opened and her boyfriend grabbed the girl, lifted her up and spun her around and kissed her right on the lips. Rachel stopped and knew her face was registering a shocked look. She heard excitement in her boyfriend's voice but she could not understand what he was saying because he wasn't speaking either English or Spanish. Her anger started to grow. Who was this girl that HER boyfriend was kissing and speaking this strange language to? She quickly walked closer to the porch.

"No way! Alex, you can't know Sunshine Corazon. And why are you kissing Sunshine Corazon? Look Sunshine. I told you I was sorry for sending you to the crack house and I told you that I would replace your sheet music. Why are you kissing my boyfriend? What the hell is going on here?" Rachel said in a huffy tone as she stood at the foot of the steps to his porch.

"Who the hell is Sunshine Corazon?" the short Filipina girl asked.

"Aren't you Sunshine Corazon? Lead female for Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High? I mean you are from the Philippines right?" Rachel asked.

"Woah, woah , woah wait a minute, Rach." Alex said trying not to laugh. "Yes, she is Filipina but she was born and raised in Indianapolis. This is my best friend, Faye. Faye, this is my adorable yet slightly crazy girlfriend, Rachel. And trust me Rach, Faye is not the lead female for any choirs. TRUST ME!"

"What are you trying to say? I can't sing?" Faye asked as she smacked Alex on the arm.

"Well, I try to tell the truth at all times!" Alex chuckled and he walked down the steps of his porch and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Rach, I would never ever kiss another girl. Especially one that I have known since I was 4 years old and that is only 4 inches taller than your average 9 year old."

"Bloom, don't make me get a stepladder and kick your ass. Are you going to invite us girls in or are we going to sit on your porch all day?" Faye asked.

"Sure, let's go in. My moms will be happy to see you later, Faye."

"And I can tell Rachel embarrassing stories about you, hee hee." Faye chuckled.

Rachel watched the two friends pick at each other and she wasn't jealous because Faye was a girl that had such a close relationship with her boyfriend but that she lacked any type of close friends like that. But it was refreshing to see. Faye shared some of the best stories about Alex growing up even though it was weird to hear about Alex when he was a girl. Rachel shared stories with Faye about Alex being her knight in shining armor with the slushies and laying out the biggest bully in the school on his second day. And Alex shared the most recent story of Rachel threatening to kick Quinn's ass yesterday. By the end of the night, Rachel felt like she had known Faye since she was four as well.

"So, Alex. Would it be cool if I crashed here tonight and headed back to Indy in the morning? I don't have class until 1pm and I would rather get some sleep before I head back." Faye asked.

"Oh yeah, no problem. I am so glad you decided to come out and visit me for the day."

"Well it's the least I could do seeing that you woke my ass up bragging that you had no school today because of a busted pipe," Faye replied smacking him again on the arm.

"Stop the violence!" Alex screamed.

"Oh Alex, I completely forgot what I have for you!" Rachel said as she jumped up and grabbed the folder she had left by the front door and handed it over to Alex.

"What is this? Oh my god, Rach. No way! Why?" Alex asked as his eyes were glued to 3rd row tickets on the 50-yard line to the Colts home game against the Browns.

"Well, you have been such an amazing boyfriend and opened my eyes in so many ways and saved me from getting suspended or expelled. So I figured we could leave early Saturday morning and come back Monday evening since we don't have school on Columbus Day. And now since I know Faye, you guys can take me on a tour of your lovely city! I researched and I know the hotel isn't too far from the stadium as well and it has received great reviews!" Rachel rambled.

Alex grabbed his girlfriend and gave her a long deep kiss.

"Hey, get a room." Faye chuckled as she threw a couch pillow at the kissing couple.

The rest of the night the friends talked about the places that Rachel would want to visit during the future trip to Indy and how they would pack in as much as they could into the short trip. Alex watched the two girls chatting about outfits to wear and different restaurants to go to during the trip. He smiled as he was thankful for all of the women in his life and how they have helped shape him into the man he is and will be.

_**Note**__: The song is "Saw Him Standing There" by Tiffany. And I know this chapter is sappy but the next chapter will skip over to the Friday night football game and there will probably be some smut after the game. I mean is there a better way to celebrate a win or deal with a loss than having hot sex with Rachel Berry? I don't think so! _


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note 1**__: I feel like I spend more time apologizing for not writing than I actually spend writing! Work has worn me out and I have had no desire to type. Corporate reorganizations SUCK. I just want to say that I love where Glee is headed cept the Finn/Quinn thing. But damn you Glee for teasing us with a Faberry headrest. And Get it Right and Hell to the No are the best original songs EVER! _

_The story is rated M for a reason. It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together. I don't own Glee or Rachel Berry (tho I wish I did) or anything in this story that could be researched on Google or any NFL teams or any of the songs I ever use because I am not that cool. But if I did, Glee would be a lot more Fa-Pez-Berryish Yum! But I do own Alex. He's mine! All mine! _

**Chapter 20**

The kids at McKinley were lucky and the school was shut down for 2 more days to get everything fixed and ready for the kids to start back on school on Friday. The football team put in extra practice for their first game on Friday night. Rachel and Alex spent as much time as they could together between vocal lessons and football practice and dance lessons.

Friday morning Rachel headed to her car and found her handsome boyfriend leaning against the driver's side door. "Hey beautiful, care to give me a ride to school?" Alex asked.

"I figured you'd ride your bike but of course I can give you a ride." Rachel smiled at Alex who was dressed in jeans and a red McKinley football jersey.

"Naah, I figured I could talk you into waiting for me when the game is over and I could just come home with you. If that's okay?" Alex said.

"Sure, I will take you home with me any day, stud" as she smiled as her boyfriend and looked at his jersey number. "I thought you were a cornerback? Why are you wearing #44? Isn't Dallas Clark a tight end?"

"Wow, I taught you well my little football groupie!" Alex chuckled. "Different sets of numbers are used for different positions. #44 is more common for a tight end but I sweettalked Coach Bieste into letting me be #44 and no one really put up a fight. So it's mine!" Alex said with a huge smile on his face and opened the car door for his girlfriend.

"I love your smile."

"Aww baby, thanks! But I have the 2nd best smile in this relationship. Yours is amazing," he said as he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend sweetly on the lips and closed the door before getting in on the passenger side of the car. "So Rach, I hate to bring this up but this is the first Glee meeting we will have after Monday's altercation. You going to be okay?"

"I will be fine but please just make sure that the bitch known as Quinn Fabray does not come near you. Please!" Rachel said.

"Baby, I will make sure. I only have eyes for you!"

School went pretty smooth. Alex and the other football players gave each other high fives down the hall and they were a pep assembly to hype up the school for the game tonight. And at the end of the day, the couple walked into the choir room.

"Mr. Schuester, I just wanted to apologize for my actions on Monday. It was very unlike me and I want to assure you that it won't happen again. " Rachel said to her teacher.

"Thank you for the apology Rachel but I am not the only one you need to apologize to." Mr. Schue said as he looked at the rest of the Glee group.

"Right. My fellow Glee mates, I am truly sorry for my unruly behavior on Monday and for causing such a disruption during our tryouts. And Quinn, as long as you respect my relationship with Alex, I assure you that I will cause you no bodily harm." Rachel said as she stood in front of her peers.

"Like you could ever hurt me" scoffed Quinn that earned her a nudge by Sam. "I mean, sure thing Berry, I will behave."

"Alright Rachel, please go sit down. So guys, I hope you enjoyed your unexpected three days off. We are going to keep this meeting short because I hope we all head out to watch our guys play tonight in their first game! But the time off allowed me to think about what we are going to do for sectionals. I first want to thank everyone who auditioned for a solo. I have decided that we will not be doing any solos. Based on the events of Monday, I have decided that we are a team and we are going to win sectionals as a team." Mr. Schue explained.

"But Mr. Schuester…" Kurt interrupted.

"Kurt, you did a great job but this is what I have decided. Our first song will be the duet brought to us earlier by Alex and Rachel, _I Run to You_ by Lady Antebellum. But we will simply sing the song with the guys taking the male part and the ladies taking the female part. Our second song will be _Stand_ by Rascal Flatts that we will need to work on an arrangement to incorporate all of our voices. This weekend, think of ways we can make these two powerful songs into more mobile numbers with dancing. It will be a challenge but I think we can do it. With that being said, get outta here and go cheer on the Titans!" Mr. Schue said as he packed up his bags and the kids left.

"Good luck baby. I will be cheering for you." Rachel said as she kissed her boyfriend before he went into the locker room. "Oh by the way, my dads are out of town again this weekend. So will you be staying the night?"

"You know it. I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too stud. Now let's kick some ass!" Rachel giggled and smacked her boyfriend on the butt and headed out to meet Mercedes and Kurt in the stands.

There were 30 seconds left in the game and the Titans were down by 4 and the other team had the ball. Coach Bieste was ranting and cursing on the sidelines and yelling at Finn for fumbling the ball at the 50-yard line. "Time out!" Coach Bieste yelled and her team huddled around her. "Bloom, CB blitz. I want you to pretend anyone in your way is Azimio and get that ball out of that quarterback's hands. Got it?"

"Yes maam. Alright guys, let's kick some ass!" Alex screamed as he led the team out of the huddle.

"Thirty two, set, blue, fifteen, set, hike!" screamed the opposing quarterback. Just as he sounded out the H in hike, Alex shot down the field like a bullet. The other team was not expecting the cornerback blitz from the small but effective player. Alex juked to the right and zipped left right past the offensive linemen and there was a sickening crack as his body hit the quarterback's jarring the ball loose from its spot in the quarterback's hands. Alex grabbed the ball as it hit the ground and ran it in for the game-winning touchdown. He looked to his girlfriend in the stands who was jumping up and down and hugging Kurt and Mercedes. He pointed right at her and blew her a kiss as his teammates ran and grabbed him and threw him on their shoulders.

"Bloom, party at my place to celebrate the win. Get your ass in the shower and let's go!" Puck yelled.

"No thanks man. I am going home with my girl. I'd rather be in her nice clean shower than in this nasty fungus filled shower with you all." Alex chuckled.

"Dude, Bloom! Have you tapped that? Taken Berry's cherry? Cmon man. You need to tell us. Finny boy couldn't get past second base and I love my fellow Jew too much to try. You so did, huh?" Puck teased.

"Puckerman, I am not even going to humor you by answering yes or no to that question. Rachel Berry is a beautiful, sweet, innocent young woman and I would never pressure her to do anything she wasn't ready for. So quit pervin about my girlfriend, buddy!" Alex said with a friendly shove. "Now, if you stinky bastards don't mind. I am going to go celebrate with the love of my life."

"You are whupped. Get the fuck outta here, Bloom." Puck said throwing a towel at his head.

Alex smiled as he saw his girlfriend chatting Mercedes and Kurt by her car. "My fellow Glee clubbers, I hope you enjoyed the game this evening."

"My stud!" Rachel screamed and jumped into her boyfriend's arms causing him to drop his gear and she planted a big kiss on his soft lips. "Ewww you stink. Let's get you home and de-funked!" she giggled.

"And that's our cue to go. Bye Bloomberry!" Kurt and Mercedes said in unison and walked off with their arms linked.

Rachel helped her boyfriend pick up his stuff and threw it in her backseat and grabbed a beach towel and put it over her passenger seat. "I love you but I am not letting your stinkiness soak into my car seat!" she giggled. Alex sat on the towel with no argument and they drove to his girlfriend's empty house. When they got there, Alex followed his girlfriend up the stairs to her room. "You, shower, now." Rachel said as she pointed toward the bathroom door.

Alex began to strip off his clothes. "You want to join me in that shower?" he asked.

"You hop in and I will give you five minutes to get that funk off you. And I will come and join you. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan" and Alex set the water to a good temperature and hopped in. After he soaped up his body and made sure the funk was gone, he yelled at his girlfriend to come join in. The shower curtain opened and Rachel stepped in wearing her boyfriend's strap on harness with their favorite 6-inch friend attached.

"Hey stud. I figured since you gave it to the other team on the field, I could give it to you off the field. What do you think?" Rachel smirked.

Alex grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her, sucking her lower lip between his. His hand went up to her breast and tweaked her nipple between his fingers that caused her to moan. He dropped to his knees and sucked his girlfriend's hard latex cock into his mouth and snaked his fingers under the hardness to play with her clit.

"So sexy, my fuckin hot boyfriend sucking my hard cock that's going to be fuckin him in a matter of seconds. Do you like sucking your girlfriend's cock that is going to fuck you?" she asked as she grabbed a handful of his hair. "God, your fingers feel so good on my clit. Getting me so wet. I bet you are getting wet suckin the cock that's going to be inside you. Get my cock lubed up with your spit to fuck you." Rachel continued to talk dirty to her boyfriend as he was on his knees with water running over both their bodies. "Get up. I want to be inside you." Alex stood up and Rachel ran her hand down his stomach and over his clit and down his slit to feel how wet he was. "You are soaked. Good." Rachel realized that fuckin him in the shower wasn't going to be easy as he was 7 inches taller than she was. She quickly turned off the shower and grabbed his hand and led him to the bed shoving him down on his back. She lined up her cock and pushed into his tight wet hole.

"Damn Rachel. So good. Fuck me hard baby." Alex begged his girlfriend as she began to thrust into him. She lifted his legs to rest on her shoulders to thrust deeper and harder into him.

"Does that feel good? Does the football super stud like being fucked by his hot girlfriend?" she asked her boyfriend as he laid on the bed getting pleasured.

"Yes baby. God, I love being your bitch." Alex said. "I love your cock inside me."

Rachel slammed harder into her boyfriend and slid her hand down to rub his swollen clit. "Rach, fuck, I'm gunna cum!" He cried out which caused her to move even faster and harder until he screamed and she pulled out and collapsed on top of him with both of them breathing heavy.

Alex flipped his girlfriend onto her back and unbuckled the harness from her body and threw it on the floor. His tongue was instantly on his girlfriend's hard clit like they were two magnets stuck together. Rachel's hands grasped at her bedspread and her hips thrust into his face. He sucked her in between his lips and applied more pressure to her already swollen bunch of nerves. Her hips continued to jerk towards his mouth. "I need you inside me" she cried out and Alex thrust two fingers inside his girlfriend's hot tight hole but his mouth never left her clit. "Oh my god, you are amazing. More. PLEASE!" Rachel begged and Alex shoved a 3rd finger inside her thrusting harder and faster as his tongue moved all around. "Just like that. God, yes." Her moans got louder as he knew his girlfriend was so close to climax. He simply began to hum and Rachel screamed as he felt her tighten around his fingers and he slowly slid out one finger and slowly pumped to lengthen her ride and slid out another finger and she tightened around him again for a 2nd orgasm. He slowly slid out the last finger and removed his tongue from her clit and crawled up beside Rachel.

He grabbed the fleece blanket at the foot of her bed and covered them both and mumbled "sleep" and the lovers passed out in each other's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note**__: I feel like I spend more time apologizing for not writing than I actually spend writing! _

_The story is rated M for a reason (Language, smut, alternative sexualities, etc.) It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together._

_I don't own Glee or Rachel Berry (tho I wish I did) or anything in this story that could be researched on Google or any NFL teams or any of the songs I ever use because I am not that cool. But if I did, Glee would be a lot more Fa-Pez-Berryish Yum!_

_But I do own Alex. He's mine! All mine! I was sittin here thinking about what celebrity would play Alex if he ever happened to be on Glee. I am thinking Diego Boneta from Pretty Little Liars/Mean Girls 2/90210 but with blue eyes and no weird dimple in his chin. Yeah… LOL. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 21**

Alex woke up cuddled up with Rachel diagonally on her bed with just a fleece blanket over them. He peppered her shoulder and neck with kisses. "Wake up baby."

"Five more minutes. I'm worn out." Rachel whined.

"C'mon baby. Wake up! Let's go to breakfast!" Alex said as he started to tickle her sides.

"Alex Michael Bloom, do not wake me up by tickling me!" Rachel screamed.

"Well then get up and join me in the shower! And we can head out to breakfast"

"When did you become a morning person?" she asked.

"Just today! Let's go sleepyhead!" Alex said as he kissed his girl on the cheek and jumped out of bed. He wasn't sure why he was so excited but he just felt like today was going to be a great day. He turned on the shower to just the right temperature. "Baby, cmon. I need you to get wet with me!"

"Alexxxxx, it's not even 8am. On a Saturday. After lots of hot sex!" Rachel whined.

"Raaachel, quit whining and come join me!" Alex said as he grabbed some towels.

"Make me!"

"You asked for it" Alex chuckled as he walked naked into his girlfriend's room. He leaned over and picked Rachel up and threw her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. Her face was just inches above his butt. "You just better hope I don't have gas."

"ALEX!" Rachel screamed as she smacked her boyfriend on his ass. "You are such a boy!"

"I will take that as a compliment!" he chuckled and sat her down on the bathroom counter and kissed her sweetly on the lips and got in the shower with a smile on his face. His girlfriend followed him in with a scowl on her face. "Awww, Rach. Don't be grumpy," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing on her neck.

"Stop. I want to be mad at you."

"Awww, don't be mad at me baby." He said as he continued to kiss her neck and moved his hand to palm her breast and tweaked her nipple with his fingers.

"Alex, I am mad at you!"

Alex slid his hand from her breast and down her stomach and gently ran his middle finger over her clit and down her slit towards her entrance. "If you are so mad," he whispered, "why are you so damn wet? And I don't mean by the shower." And he slid two fingers inside her as she gasped. He thrust his fingers in and out and let his thumb brush over her clit as he heard her moan. "Still mad at me?"

"Oh god, no no I'm not. Oh god. Harder!" Rachel moaned.

Alex continued thrusting in and out of his girlfriend until he felt her tighten around his fingers and she collapsed against his body. He continued kissing Rachel's neck as he grabbed the handheld showerhead and began to run the hot water over their body. "Baby, can I wash your hair?" he asked.

Rachel giggled and nodded and Alex began to wash her hair and began rubbing her scalp which made his girl moan some more. The couple finished their shower routine and got ready to go to breakfast. "Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"A new place that just opened over in Fort Shawnee. I think you will like it. What do you think of this?" he asked as he held up some jeans and a dark gray polo.

"Baby, you could wear a garbage bag and I think you would be sexy as hell. But it looks very nice. Now let's go! I am hungry." Rachel said as she twirled around in her navy blue dress and it gave her boyfriend a great view of her legs. He grabbed her hand and led her out the door to her car.

The drive was quick but long enough for the couple to sing some amazing duets on the radio. They pulled into the tiny town of Fort Shawnee and parked in front of a little café with organs in each of the front windows. "Welcome to Organ Nick's!" Alex said as he chuckled when he said the name. "This is Fort Shawnee's first and only organic and vegan café. Where they serve breakfast and lunch 7 days a week. My moms told me about it."

"Ahh, Alex! Yay. Let's go. I am starrrving." Rachel said and the couple walked into the café.

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel Berry would have her second orgasm of the early day but this was from the Banana French Toast and Cocoa Banana muffins. "These are amazing, Nick!" Rachel said as she made sure to get to know the owner by first name before she asked if she could play one of the organs in the window. "Even the soymilk tastes amazing and I know it's the same as I have at home."

"Thanks Rachel. I hope to see you and Alex in here more. His beautiful mothers have been in twice since I opened 3 weeks ago. Monte and I are thinking about using the café one night a week to have like a gay coffee get together for adults and teens and have a monthly PFLAG meeting since there is nothing of the sort in this boring conservative area!" Nick chuckled.

"That would be awesome, Nick. I will have to tell my dads and you can count Alex and I in for sure. And I can get Blaine and Kurt and maybe even Santana and Brittany. Well maybe not Santana. She's a little on the bitchy side." Rachel rambled.

"Oh let that princess meet the real queen bitch and she won't know what hit her!" Nick chuckled.

Rachel and Alex finished up their breakfast and bid Nick a farewell and headed home. "Baby?"

"Yes my dear girl."

"When we get home, I am going to rock your word. I am going to fuck you so good that you won't be able to walk!" Rachel said with a wicked grin on her face and she put her hand on her boyfriend's thigh and squeezed.

As they got out of the car, Rachel grabbed her boyfriend's hand and drug him toward the door. She opened the door and closed it behind both of them and pushed her boyfriend on the couch. She jumped on top of him and slammed her lips into his. Their tongues battled each other and Alex sucked her bottom lip in between his own lips. Alex grabbed the bottom of Rachel's dress and pulled it up and over her head and quickly unhooked her bra and his mouth attacked her nipples.

Rachel pushed his head away and jumps off her boyfriend and stands him up and takes off his shirt and binder and jeans and boxers and throws him into a leaning back position on the couch and pushes the family coffee table out of the way and dives between her boyfriend's legs.

"Who's wet now?" she giggled as her tongue attacked his swollen clit. One hand went up to her boyfriend's breast and squeezed his nipple which caused him to moan. "You are so wet for me babe. You love it when I suck your clit huh?" Rachel moaned as she ran her tongue up and down his slit.

...

"Dammit my Jewish princess, answer your damn phone!" Puck muttered as he walked up the street with a pissed off look on his face. "God damn stupid truck. Becca is going to be so mad that I am late picking her up from ballet. My mom is going to kick my ass. Stupid little sister and her stupid ballet. Please be home Berry. I so need to borrow your car." Puck continued to mumble to himself as he walked up Rachel's front steps.

"You love it when I am inside you. So wet. My tongue on your clit."

"Woah!" Puck said and he peeked inside the house since the curtains were slightly cracked open. His jaw dropped when he saw his Jewish counterpart on her knees between someone's legs and she was in nothing but a thong. "Alex is a lucky man." Puck mumbled as his eyes glanced up and saw Rachel's hand on a boob. "What the? Rachel's going down on a chick? What the fuck? Alex is my bro." He looked harder and realized there was no way that Rachel was giving a blow job. She was eating a chick out. A chick with an awesome body and a great set of boobs. Dude, Puckzilla needed to get a piece of this.

Puck walked to the door and tried the handle and realized it wasn't locked so he walked on in and saw Rachel working her fingers into a shaved snatch with her tongue working the clit like a pro. Just the sight made his dick get hard. "Hey ladies, mind if Puckzilla joins."

"Fuck, Noah! Oh my god!" Rachel said as she grabbed a couch pillow and threw it over Alex's crotch and Alex grabbed one to cover his breasts.

"Oh Rach, such a dirty mouth. I love it! Holy fuck! Dude, Alex? Dude. You you you aren't a dude? Berry was on your clit. You have boobs! Dude, oh my god." And then Puck passed out cold and landed with a hard thud on the floor.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note**__: I am so sorry that I have given up so easily on my story. It is mostly just lack of time, energy and a nasty nasty case of writer's block. _

_The story is rated M for a reason (Language, smut, alternative sexualities, etc.) It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together._

_I own Alex but I don't own Glee or Rachel Berry (tho I wish I did) or anything in this story that could be researched on Google or any of the songs I ever use because I am not that cool. But if I did, Glee would be a lot more Fa-Pez-Berryish Yum! And the Faberry duet was good; though I am not a huge fan of Dianna's voice really. (Ducking the flames and punches) I would love a Pezberry duet. _

**Chapter 22**

Alex and Rachel got dressed and Alex drug a passed out Puck over to the couch and put a pillow under his head and his feet to get blood back to his head. Rachel reached into Puck's pocket because she kept hearing his cell phone ringing.

"Hello, Noah's phone."

"Rachel? Where is my stupid brother? He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago to pick me up from ballet practice."

"He's not feeling well Becca. I will come get you. I will be there is ten minutes ok?" Rachel assured the ten year old before hanging up the phone. "Baby, will you be okay here with Noah while I go pick up his sister?"

"Yeah, Puck and I are going to have a nice long talk. Why don't you take his sister out to get some ice cream or something?" Alex suggested.

"Umm ok? You passed out in front of my dads but you are calm with Noah finding out? What's the deal?" Rachel asked with a confused look.

"Well, one, his mom and nana love me. I met them a couple days ago when we met my mother at Temple the other night before dinner. Two, football means everything to Puck and losing me means losing games. And three, he has respect for me since I whupped on Azimio and I think he may even be a little scared of me." Alex said with a smirk. "Just trust me baby. This shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay love. I trust you. If something changes, call me. Okay?"

"Alright baby, go enjoy some girl time. I am sure Becca will love it just as much as you will! And we will finish our fun time later. Drive safe." And Alex kissed his girlfriend goodbye before she left out the door.

Five minutes later, Puck started to wake up from his shock-induced collapse. "Woah dude, Alex. I totally had this dream that my Jew Princess was going down on you but you didn't have any junk. You had like girl parts. Did I get hit that hard in practice today?" he asked as he shook his head. "Woah, why am I on Rachel's couch? Shit, Becca!" Puck said as he looked for his phone.

"Hey buddy, no worries. Rachel answered your phone and went to go get her and take her out for some ice cream and girl time while we have ourselves a man-to-man chat."

"Um dude, yeah, from what I saw, it would be a man to chick talk, Bloom." Puck smirked.

Alex was out of his chair with his fist wrapped in Puck's shirt pulling him off the couch to a standing position and right in his face. "Look, Puck. There are two ways this can work. One, we can sit here and have a man-to-man chat and I will be completely full disclosure and we can still be friends. Or two, I can be a total asshole and I can beat your face in, and you know I can, I can totally fuck you over by coming up with some lame ass lie about you coming onto me and quit the football team and they will believe me because they love me and I can convince your mom and nana as well that their boy was mean to that sweet boy Alex with the sweet mom that goes to Temple with them. So Puck, what is it going to be?"

"Dude, calm down. I've seen you lay the smack down on Azimio and I may be dumb but I'm not stupid bro. Plus, I am curious as fuck on what's goin on. So kindly let go of my badass tee shirt and sit your ass down and let's talk." Puck said as he ran a hand over his Mohawk. "So dude, are you really a chick? I don't understand cuz you totally look like a dude, you act like a dude, and you play ball like a dude. But you also understand Berry, which is insane. But this would explain why you don't shower after practice or games. So what's up bro?"

Alex let go of Puck's shirt and sat down in the chair while Puck sat back down on the couch. "So here's the deal. So I was born a female, Alexandra Michelle Bloom. I grew up a tomboy and realized that I liked girls. I figured for a while that I was just a lesbian like my moms. But after I saw this TV special with Chaz Bono, I realized that I wasn't a lesbian, I was a male born as a female. I mean, I had long hair but I always wore guys clothes and played football and rode dirt bikes and skateboarded. I had a long talk with my moms, went to therapy and we decided to have me live as a dude for a year but I couldn't do it at my old school so my mom got an offer to work at Lima Memorial and my mother decided to go back to school so I got the chance to do what I needed to do for my Senior year and live my life as Alex Michael Bloom. I mean, biologically, yeah I have breasts and a vagina. But I take some testosterone to make my voice deeper and it's helped me build more muscles and lose my "feminine" features. But dude, I am 100% dude no matter what the outside shows." Alex explained all this while Puck just sat there and listened.

"Dude, why do you wanna be a dude? I don't wanna sound gay but your body is smoking hot for a chick? And when did Berry learn about this?" Puck asked.

"I just never felt like a girl. I didn't want boobs. I wanted to pee standing up. I wanted to play football and video games and get dirty and ride bikes and check out chicks. And yeah, I could do that as a girl but it just wasn't right in my mind. It just felt so weird. The first time I binded by chest to make it flatter and cut off all my hair and had people look at me like I was a guy, I knew it was right. I don't regret it at all. And Rachel has actually known since the first day after school. She straight called me out after googling me and she found an old article where I was the first female football player in Indiana history. She has been so loving and accepting from day one. Her dad is actually in charge of my transition case at Lima Memorial. But I think it works well for her too because she has no worries of getting pregnant but gets to have a boyfriend too. I have no idea really why you guys never tried to stay with her. Dude, she's hot." Alex chuckled.

"Yeah, Finn is a fuckin idiot. I tried with my Jew Princess but we are more like family. So if you hurt her Bloom, I will kick your ass like the man you are. It's all good with me tho, Alex. You are a good guy and you make Rachel happy and you stick up for her unlike Finnelope. Just don't check out my junk or anything okay? However, if you need an example of the perfect amazing junk to please all the ladies, just let me know." Puck joked.

"Um, Puck. I'm not gay. Well I mean technically I am. But yeah, not into dudes. But if I need a penis example, I can assure you that from what I have heard around school, you would be a good person to ask. But seriously, you will keep this to yourself right? You can't tell ANYONE."

"Yeah dude. I put that on my manhood; I won't say a thing to anyone. Now, does Berry have any real food around this place or is it just that vegan stuff?" Puck asked as the boys headed to the kitchen.

The guys were sitting at the Berry's kitchen table eating turkey sandwiches when Rachel and Becca walked in the door. "Noah, I am so telling mom that you forgot me. And I thought you didn't feel well. Why are you eating a sandwich that's got more meat on it than Rachel?" Becca complained to her older brother.

"Well, I didn't forget you. My truck broke down and then when I came to ask Rachel to use her car, I had gotten overheated and needed to rest and get some water. Now I feel better and Alex and I are getting our grub on, if you MUST know Little Shit." Puck replied.

"Noah, no name calling. Becca and I had a great time talking about boys. Speaking of boys, I am glad to see my two favorite boys getting along so well. Becca, this is my boyfriend Alex that I was telling you about." Rachel said.

"Oh, Rach. You are right. He is cute!" Becca squealed and a blush came across Rachel's face.

Alex got up and hugged his girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead. "You are so cute when you blush. Puck and I had a great talk while you ladies were out. How about Puck and I finish our sandwiches and we can go and you can drop off us guys at Puck's truck and take Becca home and we will meet you there? And then we can finish up our weekend plans."

Puck wiggled his eyebrows and Becca giggled. "C'mon jackass, let's finish and get that heap of junk of yours figured out." Alex said as he smacked Puck on the arm.

Once the group got to Puck's truck, it only took Alex a second to realize what's wrong. "Dude, Puck. When is the last time you put gas in your truck?"

"Like last week sometime why?"

"Look at your fuel gauge. It says you have a full tank."

"So?"

"You are out of gas, jackass. Get your gas can and we will take you to go get some gas." Alex said as he rolled his eyes.

After going to the gas station and getting some gas into Puck's truck, it started right up and Becca hugged Rachel and hopped into her brother's truck.

"Thanks for everything man. I feel like a jackass now." Puck said as he ran his hand over his Mohawk.

"No worries bro. That's what friends do right? We good?" Alex said as he did a bro handshake with a half hug/chest bump.

"We're good dude. See you on Monday and have fun tappin that Berry ass." Puck chuckled.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!"


	23. Chapter 23

_**hAuthor's Note**__: It's been way too long. Sorry. So long that I forgot what my story is about! LOL I am so torn. Is this all too smutty? Too fluffy? I have no idea what direction I want to go. Hence the delays. _

_The story is rated M for a reason (Language, smut, alternative sexualities, etc.) It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together._

_I own Alex but I don't own Glee or Rachel Berry (tho I wish I did) or anything in this story that could be researched on Google or any of the songs I ever use because I am not that cool. But if I did, Glee would be a lot more Fa-Pez-Berryish Yum! I want a Pezberry duet!_

**Chapter 23**

"I can't believe that Noah would make a comment like that!" Rachel whined as they headed back to her house.

"Um, Rach, baby. Did you not remember Puck walking in with your head between my legs while you were in nothing but a thong?" Alex chuckled as he saw his girlfriend's face turn red. "But, I would be a-okay finishing up what we were TRYING to do before Puck rudely interrupted us. Me and you…shower? Bed? Whatcha say baby?"

Rachel reached over and grabbed Alex's thigh. "Sounds like an amazing time to me."

They pulled into the Berry's driveway and flew in the door and up the stairs, stripping off clothes as they opened Rachel's bedroom door. They were completely undressed and all over each other as Alex reached in and turned on the water. The bathroom started to steam up as the lovers' tongues played together. Rachel's hand slid between Alex's legs and slid two fingers deep inside her handsome boyfriend and curled her fingers to hit his g –spot.

"God, I love how wet you always are." Rachel whispered in his ear.

"I love how wet you make me and how you always hit the right spot," he moaned as he kissed his girlfriend's neck. Rachel pushed him against the wall and continued to thrust her fingers into Alex and her thumb brushed against his clit as he moaned loaded. "Oh god, fuck me baby." He cried out as his orgasm rushed through his body and he pulled his girlfriend into a deep kiss. As he felt his girlfriend withdraw her fingers, he drug her into the shower with him. "I love showering with you. Water running down our naked bodies which are pressed against each other. Kissing you and letting my hands roam all over your body."

He pushed her into the corner of the shower as the water ran over their bodies. His hands ran up and lightly toyed with both nipples with his fingers as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone. "Oh yes." Rachel cried out as Alex moved his kisses from her collarbone to her right breast and run his tongue over her nipple and bit it lightly and moved over and did the same with the left. At that point, he dropped down to his knees and spread Rachel's legs just enough to allow his tongue to attack her clit. He chuckled to himself that his girlfriend is the only person who could moan her pleasures in perfect pitch. "My god, you are amazing" she cried out as her body began to shake all over but it didn't stop Alex and he gently nibbled on her clit making her body quickly orgasm a second time.

"Do you trust me?" Alex asked her.

"With all my heart." Rachel replied.

With that being said, Alex turned Rachel around and slowed entered her from behind and slowly starting pumping in and out. His free hand reached up and grabbed his girlfriend's amazing ass and shoved his tongue between her cheeks and began to lick her in a new spot. "Oh my god. What are you doing?" Rachel shrieked as Alex continued to move his tongue around her backdoor and pumping in and out. "Oh my. That feels weird but it feels good" she moaned out as Alex began to speed up his thrusts and go deeper inside her. "Oh fuck." Rachel screamed as she came a third time. Alex withdrew his fingers and rinsed them in the shower water that was running down his back. He stood up and turned his girl around and went to kiss her. "Baby I love you but I am not kissing you until you brush your teeth." Rachel giggled as she reached around her boyfriend and turned off the water. She threw open the shower curtain and grabbed her robe and slipped it over her wet body. She grabbed a towel from the linen closet and handed it over to her dripping wet boyfriend and then handed him his toothbrush and his toothpaste. "When you are done brushing your teeth, come join me on the bed" she giggled as she walked out leaving her boyfriend to dry off.

Alex dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist and laid down next to Rachel on the bed. She ran her fingers through his shaggy wet hair. Her hand ran down the side of his face and to his breast. "So when do you think you will have your top surgery?" Rachel asked as she tweaked his nipple.

"I was thinking about seeing if I could take my finals early for first semester and get it done right before Christmas break so I won't be too horribly hurting for Chrismukkah and should be ready to start back to school for the second semester. How do you feel about that?" Alex asked his girlfriend.

"Well I will be honest. I think you have beautiful breasts and I would miss them a little bit. But I love you for you. I think the timing will be great and I can help take care of you! And of course, it doesn't hurt that my father will be doing the surgery and is right next door. What about your bottom surgery?"

"That won't be until school is out. I figure I will skip the fall semester of wherever I decide to go to school and start in the spring semester as a complete Alex. I still have some discussion I need to do with my moms and your father. I would like you to be a part of that if you wish baby."

"I hope you don't feel like you HAVE to include me but I would love to be a part of it. Speaking of, have you thought about schools yet? I have my application going to Juilliard and NYU - Tisch and Steinhardt. And Cincinnati and Michigan as my back-ups just in case though I doubt I will need them."

"Rach, I don't feel like I HAVE to include you but I really hope we stay together for quite a long time so I want to include you. Not only are you my girlfriend but you are my trusted friend as well. So I am glad you are willing to be a part of it all. As far as schools, ummm, well I will be honest, I don't think I will be going to any schools in New York but I have thought about Rutgers. Their Newark campus has a great Social Work department. I've thought about Farleigh Dickenson too and I wouldn't be opposed to Cincinnati or Michigan either," Alex replied.

"Well let's rock our SATs, put in our apps and see where the future leads us. Until then, my handsome boy, let's sleep." Rachel said as she curled up into his side.

"Sounds lovely my beautiful."

_AN: Lame ending I know! I need guidance! I need direction!_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note**__: Two updates in a couple days? WOW. I know you are all shocked. Got a couple days off work and the GF is out of town. Still kinda torn on the story. I have a great idea for a Faberry one I may try out though. _

_The story is rated M for a reason (Language, smut, alternative sexualities, etc.) It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together._

_I own Alex but I don't own Glee or Rachel Berry (tho I wish I did) or anything in this story that could be researched on Google or any of the songs I ever use because I am not that cool. But if I did, Glee would be a lot more Fa-Pez-Berryish Yum! I want a Pezberry duet!_

**Chapter 24**

**THIS IS A SHORT TIME JUMP TO THE FIRST FRIDAY/WEEKEND IN OCTOBER WHICH I HAVE DUBBED HOMECOMING WEEKEND. AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COLUMBUS DAY WEEKEND WHICH IS THE TRIP TO INDY FOR THE FOOTBALL GAME!**

"Okay handsome boy. Are you ready to kick ass at the football game tonight to help the Titans win their 4th game in a row?" Rachel asked Alex as they walked together to Glee.

"Yes maam and I am even more ready to take my beautiful girlfriend to the Homecoming Dance on Saturday night. My mom picked up my tux yesterday and the vest matches perfectly to your dress. AND, they said we could use the Benz. So Puck and I thought you and me and him and Lauren could all go together and do dinner and such. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect. I am so surprised they got back together. But oddly enough, they are cute together." she giggled as they walked through the door and took a seat.

"Alright guys, I just want to say thank you for all of the hard work we have done on our Sectional numbers. We are going to continue to work on them until Sectionals the weekend before Thanksgiving. However, Principal Figgins has told me that he wants to do a fundraising benefit concert at the end of the month to help earn money and canned foods for less fortunate families for the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays. So we are going to hold impromptu audition pieces. Pretty much everyone will get to do their thing but this will let me know what order we should set them up. Who would like to start?" Mr. Schue asked.

Rachel's hand shot up and Alex started to chuckle. "Mr. Schuester, Alex and I would love to perform a duet together for the show. I think you will find that our duet will be a great way to either open the show or end the show. Don't you agree, Alex?"

"Of course babe."

"Dude, you are so whupped," Puck chuckled as he made a cracking whip noise. "Ok Bloomberry, let's see what you have so the rest of us can get our spots."

"Oh Noah, you are so lucky you are my brother from another mother. Baby, let's show them what we got. Brad, band…it's song number 24 in the Rachel Berry workbook."

Alex…**Rachel**…_Both_

I really hate to let this moment go  
Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow  
When a goodbye kiss, feels like this

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay?_

**Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast  
I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last  
When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye**

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay?_

**Oh yeah**

Oh, you feel so perfect, baby  
**That it feels so perfect, baby**

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while?  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay?_

"That was great you two! Alex, I love how you have opened up Rachel to country music. It is a great genre to suit both your voices. While I don't think it would be a great opening number, I definitely think it would be an amazing closing one. Let's see what everyone else can come up with." Mr. Schue said with a big smile on his face. Rachel had noticed that his attitude towards her had improved since Alex came around and she wondered if her handsome beau had a talk with the teacher.

"Great job buddy" Puck said as he and Alex did their bro handshake before the couple sat down in their seats next to him and Lauren. Rachel smiled at their bromance and was so thankful that Puck had kept her boyfriend's secret. Puck had told Lauren about Alex and she was really cool about it seeing that she had to sue the school to join the wrestling team a couple years ago. The two couples were closer than any of the four of them would imagine.

Alex and Rachel watched as the rest of the club performed their numbers and decided that this benefit concert would be better than "The Night of Neglect."

**Later that night…..**

Rachel jumped up and down in the stands as Alex had an interception and then Sam threw a touchdown with 10 seconds left to give McKinley their 4th win! She ran down to the field and jumped into Alex's arms. "My hero!" she giggled as he spun her around. They agreed to head back to Rachel's to change and meet the rest of their Glee friends at Denny's for a late night dinner/celebration.

"Dude, when Alex picked off that pass and broke that tackle. I so fuckin knew it was ours. And then Sam threw that perfect pass and we fuckin rocked it!" Puck exclaimed as he chewed on his burger and then gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek.

"Well we gotta thank Mike Chang for catchin that perfect pass." Sam grinned as the quiet Asian boy blushed and Tina kissed him.

"Well we wouldn't be able to do it without being a great team together. Here's to the Titans." Alex said as he raised his glass of Dr. Pepper to toast the team.

**Saturday Night….Homecoming Dance**

"Daddy, I know I need to prepare for the paparazzi in the future but really, I think you have taken up the entire memory card of pictures. And we still need to go to Alex's house." Rachel whined to her fathers.

"Actually babe, my mom is going to just borrow your dads' memory card. They knew we would probably spend most of our pre-dance time here. They actually took off to Columbus for the weekend for some music festival so if it's okay with you Hiram and Leroy, we are going to spend the night at my house after the dance." Alex said.

"No problem, son. OK. Just a few more pictures and we will let you go. Don't complain sweetheart. If you didn't look so beautiful, we wouldn't take so many pictures!" Leroy said.

Alex and Rachel swung by Puck's house to pick up the other couple and headed over to Organ Nick's that opened for the night for Homecoming dinner and thanks to Rachel and Alex's raving reviews and Nick placing an ad in the McKinley High football program, the place was packed for the evening. However, Nick had a special table set up for his two favorite lovebirds and their best friends. The couples enjoyed a great dinner of vegan and non-vegan foods and laughed at Nick's corny jokes and thanked him profusely when he said that dinner was on the house. They finished up and headed to the school gym to the dance.

**At the dance**…

"Hi Quinn, you look really nice tonight and Sam you look so handsome. Good luck tonight. I voted for you both for Homecoming Queen and King." Rachel said with a smile as she and Alex walked through the gym. The couple danced the night away with each other and with their Glee peers. They were interrupted by a loud squealing sound from a microphone.

"Alright children, I hope you are finding this year's Homecoming Dance delightful. Another congratulations to the Titans football team for winning last night. And I am here to announce your 2011 Homecoming King and Queen." Mr. Figgins droned on. "But before I do, we ask that all you children please be mindful that any student caught with alcohol during the dance will be suspended and I hope you are all smart enough not to drink and drive. With that being said, your Homecoming King and Queen this year are…"


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note**__: So I am a little disappointed at my lack of reviews and real interest it seems in this story. I know it's hard because it's an OC and not a member of the actual cast. As I have no idea where to take this…I think this may be the end of Bloomberry. Sorry folks. But thank you to all my fans who have stuck with my delays. Bloomberry FTW!_

_The story is rated M for a reason (Language, smut, alternative sexualities, etc.) It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together._

_I own Alex but I don't own Glee or Rachel Berry (tho I wish I did) or anything in this story that could be researched on Google or any of the songs I ever use because I am not that cool. But if I did, Glee would be a lot more Fa-Pez-Berryish Yum! I want a Pezberry duet!_

**Chapter 25**

"Alright children, I hope you are finding this year's Homecoming Dance delightful. Another congratulations to the Titans football team for winning last night. And I am here to announce your 2011 Homecoming King and Queen." Mr. Figgins droned on. "But before I do, we ask that all you children please be mindful that any student caught with alcohol during the dance will be suspended and I hope you are all smart enough not to drink and drive. With that being said, your Homecoming King and Queen this year are Alex Bloom and Rachel Berry."

"Are you fuckin kiddin me? Manhands? Rupaul? There has to be some mistake!" Rachel heard Quinn screaming and ranting in the background.

"Sam, go get your girl before she makes an even bigger fool out of herself" Puck yelled as he patted Alex on the back as Alex and Rachel headed up to the stage to accept their crowns.

Alex looked at his girlfriend with all the love he could have in his eyes as he saw tears of joy run down her face. He took the crown and placed it on his girlfriend's head and then placed his own. Walking up to the mic, he had a smile on his face. "For over three years, you have all teased and slushed and taunted Rachel Berry for no reason other than she was never scared to be herself. Well I am glad you finally got your heads out of your"

"MR. BLOOM!" Principal Figgins yelled.

"heads out of your butts and realized what I know, Rachel Berry is simply amazing. That is why in front of you all, I want to ask Rachel a question." Alex continued as he dropped to one knee. "Rachel Barbra Berry, you are my happiness and you complete my soul. I am not saying now, or even next year or five years from now, but someday Rachel Berry, will you marry me?" and Alex pulled a ring out of his pocket. The girls in the crowd oooooh'd as the stage lights reflected off the diamond on the ring.

Rachel simply had one word to say, "Yes!"


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note**__: So it literally has been over a year since I have updated this. I was just so burnt out on writing and life. But I think I am going to start it up again and hope I get some new fans and some more reviews. I know it's hard with an OC but I love Alex Bloom! None of this is canon. This chapter will have a lot of Chapter 24/25 in it…_

_The story is rated M for a reason (Language, smut, alternative sexualities, etc.) It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together._

_I own Alex but I don't own Glee or Rachel Berry (tho I wish I did) or anything in this story that could be researched on Google or any of the songs I ever use because I am not that cool. But if I did, Glee would be a lot more Fa-Pez-Berryish Yum Tho the Quinntana scene was hot!_

**Chapter 26**

"Alex, ALEX! Wake up. You need to start getting ready for the dance. If you are late, Rachel just may kill you." Amy yelled as she pounded on her son's locked bedroom door. "Have fun, we are heading out to Columbus. Tell the Berry dads to take a lot of pictures!"

"Shit. Shit shit shit!" Alex grumbled as he realized that he fell asleep. And then he laughed and shook his head at the dream he had that he asked Rachel to marry him after they won Homecoming King and Queen. After the quickest shower ever, he finished getting ready and headed over to the Berry's to pick up his beautiful girlfriend for the dance.

He knocked on the door to see Rachel in a beautiful midnight blue dress with her hair curled to perfection. "You look beautiful, Miss Berry." "And you look quite dashing, Prince Charming. Are you ready for pictures?" she asked as the Berry dads beamed brightly in the background.

Twenty minutes later…"Daddy, I know I need to prepare for the paparazzi in the future but really, I think you have taken up the entire memory card of pictures. And we still need to go to Alex's house." Rachel whined to her fathers.

"Actually babe, my mom is going to just borrow your dads' memory card. They knew we would probably spend most of our pre-dance time here. They actually took off to Columbus for the weekend for some music festival so if it's okay with you Hiram and Leroy, we are going to spend the night at my house after the dance." Alex said.

"No problem, son. OK. Just a few more pictures and we will let you go. Don't complain sweetheart. If you didn't look so beautiful, we wouldn't take so many pictures!" Leroy said.

Alex and Rachel swung by Puck's house to pick up the other couple and headed over to Organ Nick's that opened for the night for Homecoming dinner and thanks to Rachel and Alex's raving reviews and Nick placing an ad in the McKinley High football program, the place was packed for the evening. However, Nick had a special table set up for his two favorite lovebirds and their best friends. The couples enjoyed a great dinner of vegan and non-vegan foods and laughed at Nick's corny jokes and thanked him profusely when he said that dinner was on the house. They finished up and headed to the school gym to the dance.

**At the dance**…

"Hi Quinn, you look really nice tonight and Sam you look so handsome. Good luck tonight. I voted for you both for Homecoming Queen and King." Rachel said with a smile as she and Alex walked through the gym. The couple danced the night away with each other and with their Glee peers. They were interrupted by a loud squealing sound from a microphone.

"Alright children, I hope you are finding this year's Homecoming Dance delightful. Another congratulations to the Titans football team for winning last night. And I am here to announce your 2011 Homecoming King and Queen." Mr. Figgins droned on. "But before I do, we ask that all you children please be mindful that any student caught with alcohol during the dance will be suspended and I hope you are all smart enough not to drink and drive. With that being said, your Homecoming King and Queen this year are Alex Bloom and Rachel Berry."

"Are you fuckin kiddin me? Manhands? Rupaul? There has to be some mistake!" Rachel heard Quinn screaming and ranting in the background.

"Sam, go get your girl before she makes an even bigger fool out of herself" Puck yelled as he patted Alex on the back as Alex and Rachel headed up to the stage to accept their crowns.

Alex looked at his girlfriend with all the love he could have in his eyes as he saw tears of joy run down her face. He took the crown and placed it on his girlfriend's head and then placed his own. Walking up to the mic, he had a smile on his face. "For over three years, you have all teased and slushed and taunted Rachel Berry for no reason other than she was never scared to be herself. Well I am glad you finally got your heads out of your"

"MR. BLOOM!" Principal Figgins yelled.

"heads out of your butts and realized what I know, Rachel Berry is simply amazing. I hope you now all realize it and join us as we have our first dance as Homecoming King and Queen." Alex continued. The crowd cheered loudly and Alex led his beautiful Queen to the dance floor to dance.

"Thank you for what you said up there baby." Rachel whispered as her head was on her boyfriend's shoulder while they danced. "I love you. Let's get out of here after this dance." Alex responded with a simple smile.

As the song ended, Alex stopped by Puck and Lauren and asked if they could get a ride home. "Sure bro, enjoy your night and your Berry juice." Puck chuckled and gave Alex a one-armed bro hug. Rachel and Alex head out the gym to begin their night.

Next chapter. SMUT YAY!


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's Note**__: Well here is another chapter and hope I get some new fans and some more reviews. I know it's hard with an OC but I love Alex Bloom! None of this is canon. _

_The story is rated M for a reason (Language, smut, alternative sexualities, etc.) It's Senior Year at McKinley High. Rachel and Alex are happily together._

_I own Alex but I don't own Glee or Rachel Berry (tho I wish I did) or anything in this story that could be researched on Google or any of the songs I ever use because I am not that cool. But if I did, Glee would be a lot more Fa-Pez-Berryish Yum Tho the Quinntana scene was hot!_

_**SMUT WARNING! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**_

**Chapter 27**

Alex held the door open for Rachel to get into the car. As he got in the other side, he looked over at his smiling girlfriend. "I want you to fuck me until my head explodes." Rachel giggled as she rested her hand high upon her boyfriend's thigh.

Shoes and jackets began flying as soon as Alex closed the door behind them. "And your moms are gone tonight?" Rachel asked as she attacked Alex's neck.

"They will be back late tomorrow night. You can make all the noise you want my love." Alex moaned as he reached around and unzipped the long blue zipper on the back of Rachel's dress and letting it fall to the floor as he ran his hands up her soft back.

"Who says I am going to be the one making noise?" Rachel giggled as she bit Alex's neck making him moan even harder. Her hands went down to unbutton his shirt. "Fuck it." And she ripped his shirt open causing buttons to ping off the tile floor and slid the shirt off his shoulders. "I am so not going to miss your binder but I will admit that I will kinda miss your breasts." She admitted as she unwrapped her boyfriend's binder and palmed his breasts, one in each hand.

"They will still be there babe. Just flatter and firmer and still begging for you to touch them." Alex replied as he unhooked her bra and then moved his hands to his girlfriend's breasts pinching her nipples.

"You are way overdressed." Rachel commented as she dropped to her knees. Her hands quickly unzip Alex's pants and pull them to the floor with his boxers. "I love how the T makes your clit so swollen. So hard. I love sucking your cock and making you cum. Do you like it when I suck your cock Alex?" she asked as her fingers lightly traced his enlarged clit.

"God yes. Baby please. Suck my cock."

Rachel wrapped her lips around her boyfriend's hard clit and gently began to suck gently. "Harder baby…please." Rachel sucked harder as she slide two fingers into her boyfriend's wet tight entrance. "God yes. Fuck me baby. Harder." Alex felt his knees go weak as his girlfriend suck harder and pounded into him. His body shook as he came apart and Rachel slid her fingers out of him and popped them into her mouth. And stood up and kissed him. "Damn, I almost taste as good as you do." Alex moaned as he stepped out of his pants on the floor. "My turn." He smirked as he picked Rachel up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked to the couch and sat down with the brunette straddling him. "Sit on my face." He said.

Alex laid down on the couch and Rachel scooted up so her clit was even with her boyfriend's mouth. His mouth instantly smashed into her wetness and his tongue worked around her clit. "Fuck!" Rachel screamed as Alex lightly bit her swollen bundle of nerves and Alex held her to his face by her hips as she began to arch with pleasure. He slipped his hand from her hip and in between her legs and worked two fingers inside her. "God yes, fuck. I love your fingers. Add another."

"Are you sure?" Alex mumbled.

"God, yes." Rachel moaned as Alex slipped a 3rd finger snug inside and pumped in and out of her while working his tongue. "Shit, I am so close. Harder baby please." As she palmed her breasts and pinched on her nipples. "Fuck Alex. I love you. Make me cum, please." Rachel begged as her legs began to shake. Alex thrusted into her three more times and Rachel's body quaked in orgasms as she slid down and collapsed on top of her boyfriend. "My god, you are amazing. I can't breathe. I love you baby." As she kissed her boyfriend, she could taste herself on his lips. "We really do taste good together." And she laid her head on his shoulder and dozed off.

About 15 minutes later, Alex nudges his girlfriend. "Baby, let's head up to my room. Head up and I will pick up our clothes." Rachel grumbled as she got up from the couch and headed up the stairs. "Don't grumble baby. Our night has just begun." Alex chuckled as he picked up their clothes and followed up the stairs. He entered his room and tossed the clothes in the corner and smiled as he saw his girlfriend laying on his bed spread open waiting for him.

"Well let's get this started then stud." She challenged which prompted Alex to climb on the bed and kiss her neck.

"I want to try something new. I think you will love it." He husked as he positioned himself between her legs and thrust his hips into her. He felt his hard clit rub directly into her wetness. They moaned at the same time as their centers hit each other for the first time. As Alex thrust into Rachel, she arched into him as well. Quickly they got into a rhythm. "God baby, I'm so close," he moaned.

"Me too. God, this is amazing. Fuck me love. Fuck me." Rachel screamed. A few more times and both lovers' bodies began to shake. He fell over to the side of his girlfriend panting. "I think my head has officially exploded." Rachel husked out. "Baby, let's go to sleep and start this over in the morning. I love you."

"Sounds good to me. I love you baby." Alex replied as he pulled a blanket over them and spooned his girl into his body and they slept.

**Author's Note 2:** What do y'all wanna see? Give me some direction. Alex is going to have his top surgery soon. Do you want me to touch on that? More smut? More fluff? Tell me!


End file.
